Stare at the darkness
by kantellis
Summary: Kida has fled from Ikebukuro together with Saki, hoping for peace and quiet. However, what would happen if Izaya Orihara showed up with an undeniable job offer? What stirs up in Tokyo that calls for investigation?
1. The past you can't escape

**Ch.001 – The past you can't escape**

It's the middle of the night, damn it, Kida Masaomi thought, searching blindly for his ringing phone. He grabbed it just in time to see a private number hang up before he could do anything else. Irritated for being woken up, he thought for a moment about throwing the phone away but then his sleepy eyes caught something on the screen. He blinked his gaze into focus and opened the new message.

Fully awake, his eyes widening with every word the read, he could not believe what he was seeing. He felt his whole body tremble with anger. How dare he, he thought gritting his teeth.

Masaomi cursed under his breath and this time really threw his phone at the nearby wall.

'What was that?' asked a sleepy voice at his side and he turned around, feeling slightly guilty for waking up his girlfriend.

'Nothing, Saki, sleep,' he whispered to her as he pulled near to hug her. The girl fell back asleep immediately while he silently raged deep inside. Why, why after all this time he had to contact him again? Why wasn't he gone for good like Masaomi had hoped? He knew hope was never a good partner to rely on but still, he could not help it. And the year of complete silence from the most despicable man was a fuel for that hope and he let himself by blinded by it. Damn it! Damn this all to hell!

He squeezed his eyelids in the silent protest trying to calm down despite the rage storming in his heart. His mind repeated over and over again the words he read just a moment ago.

_Long time no see, Kida-kun! Things have been heating up in Ikebukuro lately. Why don't you check what's up?_

That night, when he finally fell asleep again, he dreamt about yellow flags stuck in burnt ground, between skyscrapers rotting away and falling apart. He woke up feeling uneasy and angry.

'What's the matter, Masaomi?' a soft question brought him back to reality. He blinked into focus his breakfast and then looked at his girlfriend.

'What?' he asked even though he heard the words but still had to bring his head back in order.

'Did something happen?' she asked. 'You look pretty down today?'

'It's nothing, Saki,' he replied with a sigh and want back to eating.

'Masaomi -' she started and was about to continue but her phone rang with a new message. Kida's head snapped quickly up. It was just a hunch, but he was pretty sure he was right. It was long since he stopped believing in coincidence. And his fears seemed to come true when he saw his girlfriend's eyes widen and turn sharply to him. He withstood the surprised and worried gaze, waiting patiently for what the girl would say. However, instead of speaking, she gave him her phone.

_Hello pretty! Tell your dear boyfriend to not ignore me._

Kida clenched his fists at that and gritted his teeth. He looked away cursing in his head like he hadn't for a long time.

'Masaomi, what does he mean by that?' she asked the obvious question quietly. Honestly, what else could he do now? He could omit the truth but he could not lie. And so he told her all about the message he received that night and that he switched his phone off just in case. He told her that and all about how he was planning to ignore him anyway.

'I hope it won't turn into anything nasty,' she said with a sigh and cleaned up the table. 'I really like the life we have now,' she added with such a sunny smile that even Kida's lips turned up a little. He also loved it and he told her so much, making her eyes sparkle even brighter. The past year was had been genuinely good.

After they ran away from Ikebukuro more then two years ago they went through a lot. In the beginning, to make a living, he had to take odd little jobs from the worst flea that walked the Earth. However, with time, as the two of them managed to get further and further, the jobs got less often and they could take up something normal. Working here and there they soon could afford rather normal living and could do it on their own. And then, one day, all contact with the sneaky bastard stopped. Kida even went so far to check on the forum if he was showing up but there was no sign. He vanished. There was a rumor that spying a spy he went himself too far, ended up pretty badly hurt and had to really go underground. And it seemed he did just that. Personally, Masaomi would prefer it to stay this way.

'Anyway, I still wonder what might be happening in Ikebukuro,' Saki's voice reached through his grim thoughts and snapped him into attention. 'It must be something big or else he would do it himself.' Kida snorted at that.

'It's more like he still can't go back and wants to send a bait in his place,' he said bitterly. The girl looked at him surprised.

'You mean, after he got attacked? It must have been really bad if that's the case,' she said thoughtfully and laughed. 'Honestly, I can't really imagine him wandering somewhere around the country and not in the centre of events,' she added and the words made Kida realize something suddenly. His eyes snapped wide open and he stared at the girl incredulously. How come he never though about it? Like in trance he got up and went for the doors.

'What is it?' she asked confused.

'I'll be back in a moment,' he said not turning back and went out. He sped down the stairs and down the streets in the pale light of the early morning, thoughts racing in his head.

How could he forget the sneaky bastard and his wicked ways? He disappeared from Ikebukuro a year ago – would he really give up on everything connected to the city? The man could not live without information and he would surely be on it all the time. And as his safe place he'd choose one from which he could operate immediately, in case something happened. How obvious was that?

Kida turned the corner and saw what he expected to see. There, on the other side of the street from the cafe where Saki worked, a guy was standing and writing on his phone. Masaomi cursed his own stupidity in his head. How could he ignore the guy earlier only because he was not wearing a jacked with furry hood? Damn it, he was so blind in his false freedom!

The man looked up with a beginning of a smile just as Kida was a step away from him, his fist up high ready to land a blow. The guy's expression changed minutely from little amusement to pure seriousness. Ha managed to half dodge – the fist collided with his face but not with all the intended force. Then, he moved with unexpected speed for the slim figure he was.

Right after the blow, next thing Masaomi knew was that he was being shoved around, with the help of his extreme momentum. A firm grip closed around his shoulder, stopping him abruptly, and there was a small blade pressed against his throat. He felt the other close to his back and dared not budge, apart from his heavy breathing. He cursed under his breath – the man has lost none of his skills after all this time.

'Are you done with the pleasantries now, Kida-kun?' asked a silky voice right into his ear. 'Can we talk now calmly?'

'No,' he breathed out through gritted teeth. 'We have nothing to talk about, Orihara Izaya.'

'Oh but I think we do,' the man said with a smirk. 'Since you sought me out all on your own it means you want to talk to me and I am more than pleased to comply -'

'Shut up you bastard!' Kida hissed interrupting, not being able to keep it inside anymore. 'I came here to tell you to get lost –' he stopped abruptly when he felt the blade move closer and actually cut the skin lightly. He bit down the surprised gasp.

'You will listen to me, my dear,' Izaya said with a light tone, completely out of place in the situation. 'Because you will want to work for me and will do all your best. You do want to make Saki proud of your accomplishments, don't you?'

The words made Kida clench his fists painfully hard and he gritted his teeth, his whole body trembling from barely suppressed rage. He lost it at that precise moment and he was too aware of it. And so was Orihara. The man stepped away slowly while the other stayed where he was, afraid that if he moved it would be to punch the older one. He looked at his feet not wanting to even catch a glimpse of the sly bastard.

'It seems there is a lot happening in Ikebukuro lately,' Izaya started in his playful voice, walking a few steps there and back again. 'The color gangs are working very actively and the Dollars are not far behind. And there seems to be another force building up. Unfortunately, no one knows what it is and why is it there. No one lived to tell the tale,' he finished with a sing-song voice.

'Why should I care?' Kida hissed angrily. He didn't want to care.

Izaya came to a halt in front of him.

'You care about your dear friends, yes you do,' he said sweetly. 'Ryūgamine Mikado and Sonohara Anri just might get swept into the affairs and who knows what happens next.'

At that Kida looked straight at the smirking man wishing to burn him alive with just the single glance.

'Don't you dare push them,' he hissed angrily but the man just smiled knowingly and raised his hands up in the gesture of innocent surrender.

'I am not doing anything now,' he admitted, although Masaomi had some doubts about it. 'After all, I can't go back anywhere near there just yet.'

'Coward,' Kida hissed looking away.

'Maybe a little, yes,' Izaya said lightly, surprising the younger slightly. 'But only the stupid do not fear for their lives. I love mine and I intend to live it long. As I suppose you do as well,' he added and stayed silent for a bit longer. The meaning of his words crystal clear, Masaomi had little else left to do.

'What do you want from me?' he asked resigned but still with the anger audible in his voice. The other laughed gleefully, rubbing in his small victory.

'I want you in Ikebukuro gathering all the hot information for me. You will stay there absolutely invisible – away from familiar places and people. You will make sure no one notices you there. It should not be hard as no one will expect you to be back. Everything is already set – tickets for the way there, flat with rent paid for three months in advance, your new name,' he paused to admire the glare from the younger one. 'We are being extra careful here and we know basically nothing of the new force and don't want to step the wrong way. You also should not be associated with the gangs in any way as they seem to be targeted.'

'When do I leave?' Kida asked instead of voicing his doubts and fears about the whole mission. It seemed more like a death wish than anything else but he was sure the other knew about it. Very well. That was the sole reason why he chose his scapegoat. And honestly, what could he do about it?

'Your train leaves today at 4p.m.'

'Today?' Kida screamed incredulously, not being able to hold back any more. Izaya said nothing more just handed him a thick envelope with, as he supposed, all the necessary documents. Masaomi gritted his teeth but stayed silent as well. He took the thing and turned on his heel to leave. He completely ignored the cheerful reassurance that they will be in contact and sped along the streets.

He stopped only in front of the flat's doors, tens of questions passing through his mind. What should he say to Saki? What would she do if she found out he lost once again to the fucking bastard? He was not even sure he could face her at the moment.

Taking a deep breath he finally went inside and from the doorstep was greeted with a really worried gaze.

'Finally! I was out of my mind with fear for what might have happened to you –' she stopped abruptly seeing his grim face and anger-filled eyes. 'Masaomi?' He turned away from her.

'I'm going to Ikebukuro today,' he said in a whisper and gritted his teeth when he heard her catch her breath.

'Did you meet with... with Izaya?' she asked quietly and the worry in her voice angered him to his limits. How dare that bastard worry his Saki! He screamed internally and, in the wave of blinding rage, he clenched his fists and smashed one against the wall. Go to hell, Izaya, he wished with all his heart, go to hell and leave us alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _D Gray Man_ belongs to Katsura Hoshino and _Durarara!_ belongs to Ryohgo Narita. This story belongs to me and was written punerly for fun.

**Hello there!**

I stumbled upon Durarara! series and I just had to write something about Kida, who I came to like so, so much! Imo, he gets treated so badly in the series, and in the fan fictions he is mostly reduced to Izaya's puppet so I wanted to give him a moment of glory! ^^

The story is set after the first anime series with slight hints to what happened in the light lovel afterwards. I didn't read the lights novel and my knowledge is based on what Wikia offers.

And I think I gotten into the DGM duo way too much to leave them out ^^

I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Huge thanks to IcyLady for proofreading! ^^

Inspiration to the story:

www zerochann net / 1522621

www zerochann net / 1598533


	2. Taste the darkness

**Ch.002 – Taste the darkness**

Masaomi Kida was watching his reflection in the train window and he still couldn't believe it all went so fast after all. The pure anger was still burning in his eyes but his face turned seriously indifferent. He only stared incredulously at his black hair not really remembering how he managed to dye his hair back into its original colour so fast. Along with the painfully plain clothes he always had it was his best disguise for the spy game. No one will recognize him and he will blend into the gray crowd perfectly. Or so he hoped.

The gentle swaying of the car made him drift on and off from sleep and drown into his grim thoughts, Izaya's words firmly wrapping everything together. Another party playing around in Ikebukuro. Was it even such an odd thing? New groups appeared and disappeared from time to time and there was nothing strange in that. Why was it different this time? Of course, the damn asshole never bothered with the details that he sure knew. He'd always choose the absolute minimum of words and advices to not show the bigger scale of the problem or even hint at it. And it was only Kida's experience with the freaking plotting machine that gave him any idea of how big the thing might be. The sole fact that he sent him there and not used his normal ways of gathering information was a huge hint. He needed someone who knew the place and the people to fish the odd ones out. Well, and who better than the one who is not supposed to be there so no one will expect him to show up? Who better than the one that can be blackmailed into obedience?

Kida wrapped his arms tightly around himself to not punch the train walls. It seemed that their relations went to a different level yet again. It started, although he had been unaware at that point, with mind fucking for him. When he learned the truth behind Izaya's actions there was a short time of vicious taunting and messing with his friends. Then, after he ran away, it changed into plain orders on small jobs to make a living. Now, when he was well set, there was no other way to make him do his biddings then to treat him with vailed threats. Masaomi seriously didn't want to know what would be the next stage of their relations.

He could just simply work for Orihara normally.

Kida blinked surprised at his own thoughts. Immediately he winced and cursed under his breath. No fucking way. He would never work for the asshole out of his own free will! Never in his life! Even though it would make things easier and more straightforward. No, never. He wanted his own life and not having it owned by the abusive plotting bastard. He owned it anyway, his mind commented but he decided not to acknowledge the obvious fact.

He looked outside of the window at the flashing landscape. Whatever the relations between them, he wanted the job done fast and well. He wanted the damn asshole to have a lot of information to stick up his... Backside. And he wanted to be back to Saki as soon as possible. Maybe, just maybe this could be the last mission he'd have to do.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When the train stopped at the Ikebukuro station, Kida ignored his hesitation and doubts and let the crowd carry him away to the nearest exit. As he walked up the steps, a thousand possible scenarios passed through his head and, overwhelmed with them, he almost bumped into someone going the other way. Without a word of apology, he moved on, as the other did as well. And only a few steps away he realized it was one of his past acquaintances from his gang. Not thinking more, he hurried away to not give a reason to be stopped.

However, nothing like that happened. He was completely ignored by the person he once called his friend, as if he was an absolute stranger. He stared in disbelief at the station entrance, standing some meters away. He was not sure if he was relieved or disappointed for not being recognized. And after a few moments he decided to let it slide – after all, he was not to be present in the city. He was to be just a shadow passing the streets and sniffing in the corners.

He turned on the spot and went for a walk around the places he remembered and loved some time ago. And as he walked he tried to register everything that stayed the same and what changed from his last visit.

It took him a few hours to do the check of the neighborhood and he hasn't reached his flat before midnight. From the window in his room he could see the West Gate Park and it was a very nostalgic view. He sat there on his bed, with the lights turned off to not be seen from the outside, and watched people pass through the place, feeling a bit sentimental.

Ikebukuro has not changed a bit. It was still crowded, busy and full of life. It would be really pleasant if not for the various colour codes clearly visible for his highly aware mind. On his walk he saw yellow, blue and red in larger number then he ever expected. There was the uneasiness in the air whenever different colours crossed each other in the street and the tension was almost tangible. Here and there small shoving occurred but nothing bigger than that. It seemed perfectly normal, just like it felt when he was in the midst of it all. And, surprisingly, it felt not as long ago as he wanted it to be. There were a lot of familiar faces that he passed today. Too many for his liking, however, no one stopped him or called after him.

Kida shook his head away from the tangled thoughts. With a small sigh he took out his phone to check the web forum that Izaya has him.

With a big surprise he saw that it was actually the Dollars page. So the fourth force that's brewing, he thought with a wince. The clearly colourless one that is so difficult to recognize. And it being the number four didn't sound all that good, for the very number was bad luck. He sincerely hoped that it was not him who was at stake this time.

Alright then, he though, time to start working.

He logged in with the detail provided by Orihara and almost immediately was flooded with countless emails from the gang log. He winced at the sheer amount of information to go through but decided to go on as long as he won't fall asleep. Then, starting the following day, he'd check only the current things.

At the same time as Kida was reading through the messages, not so far away from his flat, a sideway alley went all black and silent as nearby lamps were shuttered to pieces with gunshots. Inside of that dense darkness there were muffled sounds of a short struggle and in a matter of seconds a man was shoved against the wall with a surprised gasp. He could see almost nothing, as if the light from the streets was sucked out by the deep blackness. There were only two grayish silhouettes swaying in the abyss. And the only two things he could feel was the cold, damp wall behind his back and the cold, sharp blade at his throat. Dead scared, he couldn't move a muscle.

'We're looking for our friend,' an unfittingly pleasant voice came from further away. It seemed like it was not really resounding in the alley but was somehow appearing straight inside of his head. That was an utterly unpleasant feeling.

'Pity, you're not really a talkative person, are you?' the voice continued a bit louder. 'Well then, let me make this quite plain. We are getting impatient. This city has swallowed our friend two days ago and we know he is alive here somewhere. We will find him but if you help there will be less casualties.'

'Casualties?' the man repeated, his eyes widening at the darkness. There was a snort all too close to him and he shivered involuntarily. This, however, made the blade bite into his skin and so he stiffened immediately again.

'Yes, casualties. We leave no witnesses,' the voice confirmed. 'You are a part of the underground here and I assumed you might know more then the last person we talked to. So tell me, who kidnapped our friend? He was staying in Ikebukuro for a month and then we lost contact with him. It is vital for us to find him. So, what do you say?'

The man suppressed the shiver that he felt at the clear certainty of sweet death that the voice carried.

'I don't know,' the stammered out. There was a moment of ringing silence and then the voice sounded from a bit further away.

'Pity,' it said and it seemed to be a sign for the other gray shadow to shift slightly and the blade to budge ever so slightly. Panicked, the man cried out desperately.

'Wait! Wait!' he pleaded and the shadows stilled.

'You remembered something?' the voice asked coldly.

'There is... there is a man that might know,' he stammered rapidly. 'A man that knows everything. An information broker. In Shinjuku. But he knows all about Ikebukuro.'

The shadows swayed and as a gray silhouette neared him he held the breath in his lungs.

'Shinjuku is not that small, you know. Where exactly we can find him?' a quiet and heavy voice asked all too near to him. He'd turn away if he could, but fear has long since paralyzed him.

'I d-don't know,' he stammered uncertainly and there was a mocking snort to his side. Another moment of silence and stillness came and then the man gasped. He almost jumped out of his skin as he was a flash of vibrant red right in front of him. The vision, however, was gone as fast as it appeared.

'Name,' ordered the impatient voice.

'I-Izaya Orihara,' he blurted out faster then he thought it and the moment he said it he felt the cold heaviness of what would come next. Not even a second later he felt the sharp blade pass through his throat not leaving him time to even scream. Lifeless, he fell onto the ground and as he did the shadows and darkness cleared out from the alley, soundlessly. No one noticed a thing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

[(^o^)] : Hey guys! You've heard? There's another dead in Ikebukuro.

[(-.-)] : No way! Again! It's like the fifth victim, no?

[(^o^)] : Yeah. And the guy also had his throat slit with a sword.

[(O.o)] : Do you think it's the Slasher all over again?

[(-.-)] : Slasher never killed anyone... Though, who knows...

[(-.-)] : And I heard the Slasher case was closed.

[(^o^)] : So they say. I mean, it seems different now. Dunno. Oh, and it was a Blue Square this time.

[(O.o)] : It was the Yellow Scarves till now, no? Damn, his targeting all gangs. It's good we are not so obvious with out looks.

[(^o^)] : But anyway, watch your back.

[(-.-)] : Yeah, you too. Cu!

[(^o^)] : Bye!


	3. Watch were you're going

**Ch.003 – Watch were you're going**

It was around midday that Kida went out to scout a bit. He never expected to find much by daylight, but still, it was better than sitting hidden in his room and away from the city life. After all, he might get a wind of something that would make his mission shorter. And so, he took a careful walk around the busiest places, paying close attention to all the talking around him. It was all mostly random chat and unimportant blabber about the weather and movies and work. Uninteresting.

When he was passing by Animate, out of reflex, he wanted to go inside and check if there was something he could read. But then, before he stepped through the threshold, he heard from the inside an excited, familiar voice. Without thinking much, Kida turned on the heel and went as fast and far as he could, almost running. He didn't need meeting people before he even got a chance to do anything. Especially not Karisawa and Yumasaki who would make a scene out of it and tell everyone they knew about the meeting. Well, probably if he asked they would keep quiet, but still, he didn't feel like explaining anything. The two were not the kind to let it slide, more so since they knew all too well his reasons to move from Ikebukuro and why he didn't want to come back. No, he could not meet them no matter what. He had to stay a shadow just like Izaya told him.

When Masaomi finally woke from his reverie and looked around he realized he found himself in a part of the city with which was not really familiar. He stopped for a moment to search for any point of reference that he could relate to. And after a few steps and a closer inspection he finally spotted the Sunshine skyscraper looming over the nearby buildings. He cursed under his breath at how careless he was in getting so far and absolutely without caution. He knew he had to do better than that to get any information for the damn asshole.

He put his hands into his pockets and started briskly into the direction of the centre. He kept taking one turn after another to not go too much in the same direction. In the unknown neighborhood he wanted to be sure he was not followed.

It was after yet another change of direction that he almost stopped dead. Almost. Somehow, he managed to keep his feet working when, on the other side of the street, he noticed a group walking the opposite direction. He looked at them sideways and the first thing he noticed sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine – blue shirt, blue scarf, blue cap. Oh for fuck's sake! Why did he have to meet the Blue Squares in such a deserted place! Cursing in his head he hoped against all reason that he could pass unnoticed.

He watched carefully, keeping his head down, as the group chatted cheerfully as they walked. He heard how they quieted down, probably noticing him. He almost felt their excitement at the best opportunity to beat somebody up. Well, tough luck.

Kida tried to walk as casually as he could in his frantic will to turn around and run for it. He tried to calm his breathing and soothe his racing heart. Step by step he felt the beating get heavier and heavier. In his mind he revised everything he knew about fighting.

He stopped barely two steps away from the group when they blocked his way. He raised his head up slowly trying to look as surprised as he only could. He tried to not show that he recognized one of the guys.

'Look what we have here,' one of the gangsters said mockingly. 'A scared boy walking down a deserted street. Don't you think it's suspicious?' he asked and there was a short moment of unpleasant laughter.

'I got lost,' Kida admitted somehow truthfully not looking any of them in the eye.

'Lost you say. So why don't we show you the way out?' suggested one other guy and he took a step forward. Masaomi reacted without thinking, taking a half step back for a better position. The guy charged with a fist but his moves were so drowsy that Kida ducked the blow easily, letting the man fall due to his own momentum. The attacker was up in a moment but he was ready for it – taking a position with a good view at all of them, he was already directing his pocket knife at them. The leader laughed at that and he sent him his best glare.

'You're not as lost as you seemed just a moment ago,' he said with an evil smirk. 'Are you with the Dollars? Cos you're clearly colourless.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Kida lied smoothly hiding his surprise behind an even darker scowl.

'Oh come on, everyone in Ikebukuro knows about them,' the guy continued mockingly. 'Seeing your sharp reactions I'd assume you're one. They've been getting large lately.'

'I'm not from here,' Masaomi continued in his lie. 'I just came here yesterday.' However, the man just smirked and took a step towards him, while he stepped back again. He was all too aware he had no chance against those four and he started thinking which direction would be better to take his escape. If he ever managed that.

'Still, you remind me of someone from here,' the leader said narrowing his eyes and Kida felt pure panic rising inside of him. If they recognized him, he'd be as good as dead. Old wrongs die hard and he knew that at least one of them, the one he found familiar, could remember him as well. And when the very person looked like speaking up, Masaomi felt his knees weaken a bit, but on the surface he fought to look untroubled.

'I know!' the guy called getting the attention of his companions. 'Just add the fur around his hood and it's a perfect Orihara!' he said and, and, after the initial relief, Kida wondered if it wouldn't be better to be recognized as himself. After all, being linked to the very source of all the mess in the city might be even worse. And, the link may still lead them to him, if they could think well enough.

'Now that you mention it,' the leader started and took a few steps towards while he backed away. 'I feel more like beating you up.'

'I don't know who you're talking about,' Kida said trying to not sound as panicked as he felt, watching how the guy took out a knife a bit too huge to be kept in a pocket.

'I doesn't matter –' he hissed but stopped abruptly when slow footsteps resounded nearby. They both darted a sideway glance but before they could notice anything there was a sharp swish of cut air and broken gasps. They only registered a shadow moving between them and the rest of the gang and then the four men were down. The leader mover away a bit, looking stunned at his fallen companions and Kida reacted without thinking. He turned on the heel and sped down the street as fast as he could. Whatever happened to the Blue Squares he had no intention in getting into it.

However, his curiosity got the better of him and, when he was about to turn the corner far down the street, he stopped and turned to look. From the distance and in a poor light he saw the gang leader kneeling, held from the back by a tall man all dressed in black, with something like a katana pressing against the Square's throat. Kida gulped at the very sight but before he could dwell on it he noticed a movement with a corner of his eye. A sudden wave of tangible danger washed over him and he never saw who appeared there – he ran for it as fast as he could.

Masaomi all but fell onto the busy street of the centre and mixed into the flowing mass of people. He let the crowd carry him as he tried to regain his breathing and decide on his precise location.

Very soon he realized he landed on one of the main shopping streets and he found his way around. He needed a place to calm down and gather his thoughts for the moment, somewhere in the open but away from the places he and his friends frequented in the past.

He entered the first ramen bar he noticed, relieved that there were some but not too many people inside, and he ordered the first thing on the menu.

When the soup was placed in front of him, he inhaled the delicious smell, taking a deep breath, and it seemed to calm him down finally. He took a few more breaths to clear his mind he ate slowly and, in his thoughts, went through everything that happened that day.

At first it didn't seem like all that much – just a simple meeting with a gang that was not out of ordinary in these parts. The fact that they wanted to beat someone up just because he was alone and no one was around was also to be expected. He just found himself in the wrong place at a wrong time, which only reminded him that one really had to be careful where they were walking in Ikebukuro. Maybe it was for the best for him – he did forget how intensive the life here used to be and still was.

However, the last encounter was something worth remembering and thinking through. The man that attacked them was almost inhumanly fast and appeared out of nowhere. He was dangerous, although, if you can't notice your opponent before he disarms you there is not much you can do, right? Anyway, he would have to be extra careful from now.

There were at least two of them, he remembered. And the other one felt really dangerous as well. Kida couldn't figure out from where his certainty came, since he didn't even see the man, but there it was. The overwhelming fear he felt back then was as real as it could be and it was not an idle imagination. He should be on his guard now.

Did they kill the Blue Squares?

He shivered at the question his mind provided, not sure if he wanted to know. And then, unbidden, the Dollars' messages from last night popped in his head. Gang members being killed. Slashed with a blade. No witnesses of the event.

His hand trembled and he almost let go of his chopsticks, his eyes widened staring ahead at nothingness. He was a witness now, he thought with the previous fear taking over him. He let the stream of curses fill his mind as the tried to stop the shiver from shaking his whole body. Why did they let him get away? It's not like they'd have problems finishing him off as well. Why the hell was he still alive?

All his thoughts stopped abruptly at a sudden thought that hit him.

Just a moment ago he met the very people he was supposed to find and learn their aim.

Well shit. Now he would surely meet them again. What then?

He finished his ramen fast and went out. He couldn't stay in one place for too long. Maybe he shouldn't go back to his room? What if they will follow him? Damn, but he could do nothing else. If he went on wandering around all the time he'd just get tired and then he'd be really done for.

Back in the street he almost bumped into a man. He apologized quickly and went on, barely registering a flash of red when his brief glance fell onto the man. He paid no closer attention. He had to keep moving for a while. In the crowd.

He mixed with people wandering aimlessly and purposefully around the centre and walked a bit around the city. He tried to catch the small talks around him and hear what was happening. And he heard what he was looking for when he leveled with a group of teenagers. They were talking about some horrible accident to the west from Sunshine. The news did travel fast around here, he mused and decided he really had enough for a day. He went back to his flat, almost jumping at every sound around him.

Back in his room, he flopped down on his bed and checked the news feed. It was all there – four men fighting for their lives in the hospital with minimum chances of survival and one dead. Apparently they were higher in the hierarchy of Blue Squares and the gang was brewing. They were now seriously up against the other groups around Ikebukuro.

Secretly, Kida prayed that the four would not wake up. They would remember him and spread the news he escaped. And then he would have the whole city against him or wanting information out of him. He could not have that happen.

After a small internal struggle with his grim thoughts he decided to try and get some sleep. However, before that he sent a message to Izaya that he caught a trace and was going to follow. That way, the damn informant might pay closer attention to the dead bodies the police finds, in case it's him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let his thoughts wander as he fell asleep.

He was, of course, absolutely oblivious to the peculiar duo that has just passed through the West Gate Park, glancing at his window briefly but still walking away.


	4. Walking darkness

**Ch.004 - Walking darkness**

In the almost deserted and dead quiet street there was a quiet thud of a body falling lifelessly onto the ground. There was a moment of silence and a shrill, metallic sound of a sheathed sword tore it painfully. And there was silence again.

'This is getting us nowhere,' pointed out the irritated swordsman. The only other conscious person in proximity looked up from the dead body and turned to look at his impatient companion.

'We will find him, Kanda,' he said with the certainty that bordered with madman's hope, however, the sole green eye remained as assuring as it always was. But it didn't work for Kanda anymore - with every hour, every minute, the chances of finding his brother alive were getting lower and lower. Forget the damn item he came here searching for, now, for him, the only thing that mattered was the lost man. And he was getting really restless, which was never good for anyone close by.

'You left the four alive,' the other man noticed with a small surprise in his voice but the swordsman only shrugged.

'I couldn't lay blows deep enough to finish them when I had to attack all of them in the same time and at a speed,' he explained sounding resigned. 'Should I finish the work now?'

'It's not necessary. They haven't seen us and probably won't wake up long enough for us to be gone already. Now let's go before someone comes.'

'Tell me again, Lavi,' Kanda started looking at his companion with narrowed eyes as they walked down the street. 'Why did we let the kid go? He's seen us pretty well.' The redhead smirked quite evilly.

'He might be of some use,' he replied cryptically and stopped at that. However, when only silence followed his statement he turned to the other to see him eyeing him suspiciously. His smile widened.

'See, he was lying during the whole conversation,' he explained earning a glare to elaborate. 'It was just a tiny twitch from him with every answer he gave and I'm sure the guy you killed did not notice it. The boy knows something and I bet we can use him one way or another.'

'How can he be of any use if the guy from today said that the informant was long gone and never came back?' Kanda asked the obvious but it did not dampen the other's sudden and disturbingly cheerful mood.

'Believe it or not but I bet the kid knows where the informant is,' he stated with all certainty. 'You should have seen the internal battle reflected in his eyes when the gang leader mentioned his name. It was all very brief but the turmoil of fear and suspicion and anger was so delightful I couldn't tear my eye of him.'

'You're seriously nuts,' Yuu stated resigned. He knew that it was only a part of the truth that the redhead saw in the situation but he knew better then to ask for what the man would not reveal until it was all ready. And since his gaze turned blank and calculating at that moment he was sure that the idiot started planning their next move.

After some time of walking in silence, down some less and less deserted streets they heard police and ambulance speeding the opposite way as they were going. Once again it amazed Kanda how fast the information went around the city and how quickly people reacted to that kind of things. And yet again he wondered how it was possible that they walked around completely unnoticed and anonymous when they sure had to draw attention. They were new, that was one thing, and it seemed people from the underground here paid close attention to that kind of details. At least some of them. Then, he was walking down the streets with a katana. Not that he was showing off with it or anything, he kept it as well out of sight as he could manage. But still, if anyone looked at him they would see the sheath. However, no one seemed to notice. Or maybe they didn't want to. In a city full of gangs maybe you just didn't notice things that spelled danger. Anyway, it was for the better. Although their safety could not be taken for granted - after all, his brother was kidnapped.

Kanda gritted his teeth in anger.

As if sensing his rising emotions, Lavi woke up from his reverie and looked up at him. His lips parted wanting to ask the question but then someone bumped into him and startled him silent. Kanda was already gripping his sword, ready to kill if it was not an innocent act, but the redhead's hand stopped him. Only then he realized that the cause of the disturbance was none other than the kid that they let free. They both watched him scurry away fast.

'You think he recognized us?' Yuu asked in a whisper and the other shook his head in reply. They waited until the kid was barely visible and then followed silently and unnoticeably. They blended with the shadows and became almost like shadows themselves to not be noticed by anyone.

From the distance they watched as the kid crossed a park and turned the street to enter a house. In one of the dark windows they saw the barely visible movement of dark gray and black shadows and then they took their leave through the park and to their momentary lodging. When they sat down, tired after the hours of working, Lavi spoke up.

'The guy today, when he was trying to buy his life, mentioned that he knew the kid and that he would take us to him.'

'I don't really listen to them,' Kanda said dismissively watching the other's absent gaze.

'He claimed the kid for sure was connected to Izaya Orihara and to the gangs in Ikebukuro. And I'm tempted to believe him,' he said thoughtfully but a snort woke him up from his reverie and he looked at his moody companion.

'They say a lot of things just to get away,' the swordsman pointed out but the redhead just smirked.

'Probably. Nevertheless, I want to check if the kid is sniffing around or not. He did not look innocent at all,' he explained mischievously and received a heated glare for a reaction.

'Don't get carried away. We came here for a purpose,' he reminded and the other's expression softened. A trace of worry passed his face briefly but it was gone soon, determination taking its place.

'We will find Alma, I promised you,' he said firmly but it did not dispel the grim mood. 'Let's follow one more trace tonight,' he offered and without more than a moment of hesitation they left once again into the night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

[(^o^)] : It's getting more and more dangerous recently...

[(-.-)] : You've heard of another attack?

[(^o^)] : Yeah, one Blue Square down, four on ICU.

[(O.o)] : And one Yellow Scarf down. Fresh news.

[(^o^)] : No way! That's so many in one night!

[(-.-)] : Shouldn't we do something about it?

[(^o^)] : No. The mess would just be bigger. Let's stay low and watch our backs for now. It seems they're only after gangs so we're safe.

[(O.o)] : Not necessarily.

[(^o^)] : ?

[(O.o)] : I've heard Blue Squares were bullying someone colourless and he got away from the attackers by sheer chance. They were probably too occupied with other five.

[(-.-)] : You know who was that?

[(O.o)] : No idea. He was running away too fast from the direction of the massacre to be recognized. Only that he had no colour and looked as plain and normal as he only could. That's all before he disappeared in the crowd.

[(=.=')] : Find him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for reviews, favs and follows - they're much appreciated!


	5. Ensuing chaos

****Ch.005 – Ensuing chaos****

Kida sat shocked speechless. His late breakfast all but forgotten, he was staring numbly at the screen of his phone where the last night's message log was visible.

"Impossible" was the only thing his mind could come up with. Then, a very long moment of not-thinking came, followed by a long and loud stream of curses.

What did he expect, anyway? He was running as if he was chased by all the hounds of hell, probably a frightened mad expression on his face. Did he really hope that absolutely no one would spot him in the city full of watchful gangsters? And the Dollars were the best at that. Damn this all to hell!

He put away the phone and stared blankly ahead. He wanted to go scouting around that day but suddenly it didn't seem at all like a good idea. Suddenly he didn't feel like going out at all. Ever.

Oh for fuck's sake! He did look as normal and plain as he only could! How could anyone recognize him if he had no characteristic traits anymore with his hair boringly black? The people who saw him the day before could not tell anything else then "colourless" so it was all good. He could still pass through the crowd. The people that knew him could still recognize him if they looked at him long enough but strangers would never tell him apart from tens of other similar teenagers, right?

He looked down at his hands with a frown. Why were they trembling? He clenched his fists and let them fall heavily onto the table. He gritted his teeth, angry at himself. He was not going to be afraid, he was not letting himself be taken over by his nerves. He knew that whoever ordered the Dollars to find him would now watch for a distressed teenager in the crowd. And he was not letting that happen. He would not give anyone the satisfaction of bringing him to the edge and exposing himself so easily. Whatever they wanted they will have to get it all themselves, he was not helping them. He would control his emotions and walk as neutral and indifferent as he only could.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. That's right, calm down, control your emotions, he repeated over and over again in his head.

After a few minutes he undid his fists, stretching his stiff fingers. He could do it.

He snapped sharply to his phone as it rang quietly. And when he saw a private number all his self-control was gone as he was fairly sure who it was. He gritted his teeth with anger but still picked up.

'Little mouse got caught in the middle of escaping,' came a merrily malicious voice that Kida hated with all his heart.

'What do you want, Izaya?' he asked through clenched teeth, deciding to try and ignore the taunting.

'You should be more careful with those guys, you know. They are dangerous,' came an unneeded advice.

'Kind of figured it out myself,' he spat angrily.

'There's no need to get angry, my dear spy, I'm just worried about you.'

'Like hell,' he hissed not being able to stop himself but then he remembered something. 'Why did you send me to Ikebukuro almost the same day as the mess started?' There was a chuckle on the other side of the phone.

'You're getting sharp, good for you -'

'Don't give me that crap just answer my question,' he interrupted what would probably be a long and vicious teasing and even without it he could imagine very well how Orihara was smirking just then.

'The mess started about a month ago when someone came sniffing around deeply hidden secrets but still managing to stay almost unnoticed. I sent you as soon as the mess got messier and in dire need of solving, or rather, investigating. And now you've gotten yourself right into the centre of action and you will get me first hand information!' He finished with a truly impish giggle.

'Or might not live to tell the tale,' Masaomi mused quietly against the ringing laughter that faded away and was replaced by venomously sweet words.

'Now now, my dear Kida, don't be so pessimistic. After all, you do have a good reason not to give up so easily, right?'

'Shut it,' he cut short, anger rising in him again.

'Anyway, get me some good news and try not to get killed in the process.' With that and an audible smirk, Izaya hung up and Masaomi had to use all his will not to throw the phone against a wall. It would be highly counterproductive, he tried to reason to his arm.

When his small internal battle was over and with the most reasonable outcome, he flopped down onto his back and stared at the ceiling looking for any sign on what to do now. The damn asshole would never let him live if he stayed away from the mess even for a moment. He had to do something, get some useful information without being noticed. But how the hell could he stay away from danger if you never knew who was with the Dollars?!

A sudden thought popped up in his head but he discarded it right away. He would not go talking to any of the people he knew. It would help greatly, sure, but he could not endanger them. Compared to those serious killers, the Dollars were like children playing. And he would not lead them anywhere near his friends.

There was only one thing to do that he could think of at the moment and so he made up his mind. It would be the least problematic if he got spotted and the easiest to accomplish for him. And so he waited till the late afternoon to go out and walked about the centre before heading in the well known direction.

To his deep relief he was not stopped by anyone on his way. He noticed only one longer look but that was it - his boringly plain looks were still working well. He could only hope that they would work long enough.

The further from the centre, the more deserted were streets and Kida had to really control himself not to jump at every strange sound. He was walking decidedly but carefully, trying to keep an eye on everything in his surroundings. In his mind he compared what he was seeing with what he remembered and, with the tiniest of smirks, he realized nothing's changed. But he knew they wouldn't. Suburbs, dirty districts never did. Those who used them never wanted them to change and those higher up never looked there. That would always stay the same.

Twice on his way he had to use his well-remembered hide outs to let some people pass without noticing him. And their presence at the very spot proved Kida's suspicions right – the Yellow Scarves were gathering in the warehouses. He was in the right place at the right time.

Masaomi followed a path firmly burned into his mind. He crept around the shadows and in between the wide, dilapidating buildings that seemed to be all dark and abandoned. Well, as a matter of fact they were, but the gang always used one of those as their meeting place and made sure they were not disturbed. That, however, he knew all too well and he knew were the guards were positioned and how they changed during a meeting. Thus, completely unnoticed, he passed the area and reached the right warehouse in a matter of minutes. Holding his breath and trying to calm his racing heart, he found the spot where damp and broken pallets were towering along the walls and providing a great spot for staying hidden. There was a crack in the wall thin enough to not let light out but big enough to let the voices be heard on the outside. And in that spot, Kida squatted on the ground, listening carefully and trying not to make a sound.

Almost immediately he recognized the two voices that were running the meeting. He tensed momentarily thinking of all the dangers to his friends being wrapped into the action that was taking place. Well, he couldn't expect less of them, right? He always knew they would move on, with or without him, just to keep the gang going and ready at any time. Just like now.

They were talking about the latest happenings and the possible solutions to the problem, none of them good. No violence would work and going in numbers at someone that no one has ever seen was foolish. They didn't even know how many of them were there! And none of them saw the speed and strength of that one person back then... Oh damn it, if he only could he would talk reason to them!

Then again, it was true that if they just stayed quiet and away, sooner or later all of them might me attacked. No one knew the reasons of the recent mess and no one knew how to put an end to it. If only he could find that out he would stop this at all costs!

There was a little commotion on the inside and Kida moved a bit closed to the wall. He heard someone run inside and shout they were all to leave the warehouse at once. The Blue Squares were coming and they were as good as dead in the closed area. There was uproar from the gathered people and after a few moments of shouting through each other they made a decision to meet the other gang head on in the street. The warehouse emptied all at once.

Masaomi gave a small resigned sigh and made to move up but then he froze on the spot. Someone stayed behind! He heard a whispered conversation of a few people but it was so quiet he could not distinguish words. And then the voices started rising up and he heard them talking about the latest news of the Dollars message log and the order to look for a completely uncharacteristic witness. They laughed it out a bit but Kida could not hear much anymore - his heart gained such speed that the beating resonated in his ears. If almost any of the Yellow Scarves saw him back then, spying on his own lot, he'd be doomed, he realized with a sinking feeling.

A sudden and unnatural silence invaded his senses and, once again, he listened carefully to what was happening inside the warehouse. And he froze dead frightened.

There was a faint and somehow melodic screech of metal against metal. There was a sharp swish of air followed by a deep thud. There was a quickly muffled scream and a gurgling kind of sound that changed into another thud. There was a whimper and a few slow footsteps.

'Hello Yellow Scarf,' came a pleasant, a bit cheerful voice that spelled danger in every single word and only a heavy breathing to reply to it. In his imagination, Kida connected the voice with the black silhouettes from the deserted alley that were very fresh in his mind. And when he did that he saw, too vivid to his liking, what the previous sounds meant: the thud of a body falling to the ground, the gurgling of a slit throat. Suddenly, to his outmost horror, he realized he couldn't move a muscle, not even his stomach contorted when he saw the images produced by his mind. He could just stay there and listen feeling more and more helpless and sick.

'W-what do you want?' came a stammering, fearful question. Kida closed his eyes tight, vaguely recognizing the voice, although he couldn't put a face to it. It was better that way, he thought, feeling kind of guilty for being relieved it was not one of his friends.

'I'll cut down straight to the business. We're looking for our friend that vanished from the face of Earth a few days ago, here in Ikebukuro,' said the disturbingly pleasant but terrifying voice.

'He can be dead -' the sentence was cut by a sound of a heavy kick into a stomach and a pain-filled gasp.

'The man here is a bit touchy on the subject so don't go throwing him out of balance by statements alike,' the pleasant, although now a bit strained voice said threateningly. 'Our friend is alive and we know it. The problem is, we can't find him and we want you to help us.'

'And get killed anyway,' the Yellow Scarf said a bit breathlessly. 'You are the ones killing off gangs lately,' he stated and Kida could almost hear the interrogator smirk - just like Izaya would do.

'Let's put it differently. Yes, we will kill you no matter what. We can't let free anyone who's seen out faces. But if you won't help us we will go after your friends, one by one, until we get the information we are looking for. Doesn't it sound convincing to you now?' A short moment of strained silence followed and Kida held his breath waiting.

'Th-the Blue Squares do the kidnapping -' the Scarf started out resigned and Masaomi felt the sudden wave of anger and helplessness overwhelm him, drowning the anxiety he felt before. They did it again, the Blue Squares. Did they torture their hostage this time as well?

'We've questioned one of the higher-ups yesterday and he knew nothing,' the interrogator admitted suspiciously.

'No, not the tops,' the Yellow Scarf said in a rush. 'There is a small group within the gang. Under Kuronuma. They do the dirty work.' Kida's eyes snapped open at the name. He heard it. He knew it. He- He felt a shiver of real fear and worry. Mikado mentioned the name at least once. Could it be the same person? No, that was impossible. Mikado would never get involved with people like that. Or would he? They haven't seen each other for a long while now - could it be possible that the city would change him so much so fast?

'Where can we find them?' the pleasant voice changed into a thoughtful one.

'I don't know.'

'Any other names?'

'I don't know!'

'How big is the group?'

'Damn it, I don't know!' There was a swish of air and a soft sound of a sliding weight. And there was silence in which Kida stayed perfectly motionless, stunned, staring ahead with wide, unseeing eyes.

The dead of night was suddenly broken by a sharp and jarring sound of metal grating against metal and Masaomi even clasped his hands against his ears to block it. He curled into a ball to stop his body from shaking violently from all the overwhelming emotions and the gruesome images that his mind provided. He was so focused on blocking himself form the outside that he barely registered the short talk inside the warehouse.

'There was no need for that yet.'

'He'd say nothing more just plead for mercy. And I can't stand them do that.'

A resigned sigh.

'Let's get going before the gang returns.'

Silence.

It was only after some time that the meaning of the words reached Kida's numb mind. Slowly he undid the tight knot that his body became and he looked around as if seeing the place for the first time. Most of the view was blocked by the pallets anyway but he could still see the distant city glow visible to both sides.

Trying to make no sound at all he got up and stretched a little his stiff legs. He took a few shaky steps to get into the open and start his way back to the centre. He felt as if his limbs were working all on their own, without his brain's initiative. It would surely wake up soon and somewhere deep inside he knew it was better if it happened in his room, safely tucked away under his covers. Then and there he would cope with the flood of recent events and now he just had to move and get away. Before the gang returned.

He stopped for a moment listening to the surroundings. There was the distant buzz of the busy city and, closer, the wind chasing away the dust in between the dilapidating warehouses. Nothing more, nothing less. He stepped out from behind the pallets.

He stopped dead in the same moment. He blinked at the scene, unbelieving. His lazy brain processed the view extremely slowly but when it did, the full danger of it hit him like a hammer.

A few steps in front of him two dark silhouettes were visible against the faintly lit sky, their shadow-covered faces directed straight at him. One was standing with his back against a wall of pallets, his arms crossed over his chest, long hair tied high on his head. The other was sitting on a rather high stack of pallets, arms set against his lap, head tilted curiously to the side. If Kida thought he lost his mind he'd say he started imagining things. But he was fairly sure he still had his head in the right place and so the conclusion could only be one: THEY got him. When - he had no idea. How - he couldn't care less. Only one thought passed his mind - he was done for.

And then they moved.

The one who was sitting jumped down and stood straight with his hands in his pockets. A bit of dim light fell onto his face momentarily and in that brief moment Kida saw fiery hair and an eye patch. But before he could see more the man moved back into the shadow. In the same moment, Masaomi's attention snapped sharply to the other man when he heard the shrill sound of metal grating against metal and he saw the man unsheathe a katana. And then the tip of the blade was aimed straight at his heart as the man froze in an attacking position.

Kida was staring the death in the eye for the second time in his life.

His numb mind became strangely calculating and he realized that it was completely different this time. Last time he was beyond enraged, desperate and extremely rebellious. While his hand held a crowbar, his eyes were gazing down the barrel of a gun daringly, taunting it to fire. He was stupid enough back then to ask for the situation himself and walk into it with his head held up high. But he was saved by his friends in the last moment.

This time he was absolutely alone. No one knew he was here. He was completely by himself and the dawning certainty of his end was so overwhelming he could not move a muscle. The inevitability of the future took complete control over his body and even dulled his mind. He was not afraid anymore. He felt nothing and there was no hope in his heart. He had no chance for survival. How did it come to this?

In slow motion he watched how the man raised his katana and took the hilt into both hands. And when he took a step forward Kida saw the deadly gleam where the eyes should be.

Saki, I'm sorry, he thought as the watched, perfectly motionless, how the blade fell down on him, reflecting the dim lights shining from the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Cliffhanger no 1 ^^


	6. Chaos ensued

**Ch.006 – Chaos ensued**

Lavi watched the lifeless body slide to the ground with pursed lips. This was getting so much out of control, he thought. He did not particularly care about the teenage gangsters that were raising chaos in the city. Honestly, he couldn't care less. The thing was, they were getting more and more attention and were gaining nothing instead. Just another dead end like with the informant so far. No one knew enough and they were wasting their time more and more. And they probably did not have much time.

'There was no need for that yet,' he said looking at his companion with a narrowed eye.

'He'd say nothing more just plead for mercy. And I can't stand them do that,' Kanda replied with a shrug as he sheathed his sword. Lavi could do nothing else but sigh resigned. He was all too aware that Yuu was getting more and more impatient by the minute when they had no solid trace to follow. How come someone could ddisappear like a stone into the water in this damned place?

'Let's get going before the gang returns,' he said more quietly and they left as inaudibly as shadows. Once outside, the redhead showed the other to follow soundlessly around the warehouse. He pointed at the high stack of pallets in the back f the building and they took their places to wait for the kid to come out.

That night they followed him on his wanderings around the city. He was, of course, absolutely unaware of their presence on his tail. They were professional in what they were doing. And the kid led them to some kind of a meeting place of one of the gangs. When they arrived there were far too many people to handle and they were ready to leave the place at one moment. But then this guy came, shouting for a fight and revenge and gods know what other reasons to justify a chance to beat someone up. And the petty reasons were their chance. They waited till the place emptied almost entirely and stepped into action.

That night proved not so worthless so far – they had a name to trace. Now they only needed to find the Kuronuma guy and see if the trail was something useful this time.

A barely audible rustle brought Lavi back from his thoughts and he looked in the direction of the sound. After a moment a figure came out and the redhead smirked, for once being able to fully see the kid that, if they deduced correctly, was trying to find them. The light was coming from behind them so they could clearly see the momentary surprise in the golden eyes. Surprise that soon turned into a real turmoil of emotions: from fear and anger, through frustration to complete resignation and submission to the inevitable fate. All the while the boy stayed physically calm and composed and Lavi had to give it to him that he did not cower and try to run and hide. That would put him at an absolute disadvantage and they would have no choice in their actions.

With a corner of his eye the redhead saw Kanda push away from the wall slightly and unsheathe Mugen, the sound of it visibly disturbing the kid, although the passing emotions were only visible in his eyes. He stayed perfectly still and watched indifferently as the blade moved up and started falling dawn onto him. The golden eyes flashed with a ghost of sadness but he didn't budge.

Lavi frowned as in the stillness of the moment he heard an absolutely unfitting sound: a neigh of a horse. The next moment he was pushed back against the pallets by some black smoke and he saw the black bike with a lean driver between them and the boy. The woman was holding a strange black scythe that looked like it was made from a shadow and its blade was crossed with Mugen. Kanda had an angry scowl on his face as he tried to push away the weapon stopping him but it seemed he had no chance in succeeding. The redhead frowned at the scene and then he remembered the strange story that he heard about the headless, undead biker that roamed around Ikebukuro. The woman fitted the description perfectly and he wondered if she really was impossible to kill.

'Retreat,' he hissed to his companion but there was no reaction. In fact, they actually started fighting more actively. Lavi let out a stream of curses but decided to let them play while he would take care of a more pressing matter - he turned to the boy and saw him turning towards him. He smirked as the kid blinked away his outmost shock and disbelief at the sudden change of situation. Firm determination lit up in his eyes and he took out a knife from his pocket and took a defending position. So he hasn't truly given up yet, good, he thought and smirked at the swift change of attitude. However, the fighting spirit of the boy fell a bit when he watched, with wide eyes, as the redhead took out a gun and aimed it at him. He stayed were he was but he visibly tensed, ready to jump away.

Lavi unlocked the gun but was not let to do anything else. The black shadow pushed him away again and he saw it wrap tightly around the boy. In a matter of seconds the kid was yanked from the ground and onto the bike and they were gone with another neigh of a horse. Lavi looked around quickly to see Kanda getting up at speed from the ground, angry beyond reason. He put a hand on the swordsman's shoulder and held him tightly to let him know he was not running after the escapee. After a moment Yuu pushed the hand away lightly letting out a deep breath.

'Are you alright?' the redhead asked looking his companion up and down.

'I'm fine,' he spat still angry. 'She didn't even try that much to do any harm. The kid was obviously her priority.'

'So it seems,' Lavi said thoughtfully looking in the direction where they disappeared. Without any words they both moved to get out of the area. If that... thing came here straight at them it meant someone might have followed her or has given her the directions to check. They had to get as far as possible and preferably unnoticed.

'Are we hunting for the kid now?' Kanda asked when they were walking again thought the more frequented parts of the city and the redhead thought for a while what they should do.

'It is possible that the rider will make sure he's safe so maybe we should give him a moment of peace. For now, at least,' he added and the grinned widely at his friend, earning a deep frown in reply. 'I think it was the Dullahan we've heard about,' he said and watched delighted as the other's expression turned into curiosity.

'You mean the headless rider?' he asked but it sounded more like a statement. 'Now I know why she was so strong. She's not a human,' he added as if trying to reason his own defeat from earlier. He did not take lightly to cases when he was losing against anyone. Not that they happened on any other occasion than the training with his sword master.

'She's seen us,' Lavi stated with a sudden frown. 'We'll have to be even more careful from now on,' he warned the other and got a nod in reply. 'Let's just keep an eye on the kid and see what we can do about him,' he said finishing the conversation and they walked seemingly casually through the centre.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kida felt the swishing air wrap around him as they were speeding through the city. He was not looking around, his face pressed against the rider's back to cover it from possible onlookers. The numbness was slowly wearing off of his mind and he was regaining his thoughts and emotions from the evening. He shivered involuntarily at the memories and he felt the driver shift slightly, probably to look at him, but he only buried his face deeper and held her tighter. He stiffened realizing who the driver actually was and wondered if he really should be relieved that she took him.

The bike started slowing down to the complete halt and Kida looked up to see how bad he ended up. He blinked and frowned surprised, noticing they were actually by one of the luxurious apartment high-raisers, in its back alley.

Without a word he got off the bike, not really wanting to spend too much time in one place now that he was almost sure the guys could track and follow him if they wanted. He took a few steps back and bowed deeply saying his thanks. He was about to walk away but then he saw her take out a palmtop from her sleeve and write something there. She showed him the screen.

"Are you sure you're ok? You looked really in trouble there and the guys looked dangerous."

'I'll be fine,' he said feeling strange when he looked at his reflection in her helmet. Did she really have no head? He didn't have time to think as she wrote more on the device.

"What were you doing in the warehouses? It's not the best place to spend your time. Dangerous people gather there." Kida watched her with a frown and wondered what she was really getting at. The question could be just a simple concern, but what if there was more to it? She may be working for someone.

'I got lost,' he decided on an outright lie, feeling outrageously paranoid. Once again he bowed in thanks and turned around before she could stop him and ask more questions.

He stopped on the spot when he felt a rather small hand grab his arm delicately. The woman walked around him and almost stuck the screen in his face.

"I know you." He read it and his eyes widened a fraction. He looked up at her with a frown and saw her watching him with her head/helmet tilted to the side. They stayed silent for a moment and then she started writing quickly.

"You look different but I know it's you. You're that friend of Mikado and Anri that left here a while ago. Masaomi Kida, right?" He stared at the screen with his lips pursed in anger and worry. If he denied it she would surely contact the two and ask them to check it out. He couldn't have that. But if he admitted she was right the effect would be the same, no?

He looked up at his own reflection in her helmet where her eyes should be behind the glass.

'I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it, especially, the two of them,' he said as seriously as he could. By her slight moves he thought she was surprised. 'I'm here only for a moment and I'm back off. Please, I don't want them to see me here,' he ended with a real plea in his voice and she stayed there motionless for a while before she wrote again.

"Ok, I won't tell them. But then what are you doing here?" He sighted at that.

'It's better if you don't know. I'm not dragging anyone into it and, please, don't ask more questions because I won't reply them,' he added when she moved to write frantically again. She stopped, erased what was there, and wrote something else.

"Keep away from trouble. I can't keep an eye on you all the time." He smirked sadly at that.

'Thank you,' he said with a bow and walked away slowly, glad that she didn't stop him anymore. Somehow, he was sure they'd meet again sooner than later.

Kida was walking around the busiest streets of Ikebukuro, his mind working out the events of the evening, one thought popping up over and over again: he was done for. It was obvious that the guys could track him any time and stay completely unnoticed even when he was taking extra care of his surroundings. And, they would clearly want to get rid of him, now more than before since he more less saw their faces. But then, why did they sit there and wait for him to come out rather than just kill him when he least expected it? He didn't get that and he was never good with riddles. He was not the master planner of action or the one understanding people's psyche. He was probably not the best of fighters as well, but that didn't really matter. He was well off when it came to facing normal people like the gangsters. However, he knew he had no chance against the two.

They were looking for someone, he suddenly remembered. Probably the one that came here a month ago and stirred up Izaya's curiosity enough to make him look into the matter deeply. And the two probably showed up just as their accomplice was kidnapped or whatever happened to him. He'd be as railed up as they were if someone kidnapped Mikado or Anri. Or Saki, he thought and shivered. Now, he'd surely do anything to find them and get them back, no matter what it took.

Then again, why did the lost one come to Ikebukuro in the first place? He must have been sniffing around really deeply for Izaya to pay attention to him. Did the damn informant know what was he looking for? Sure he did! Otherwise he wouldn't be so interested! Oh the asshole kept that to himself! How, damn it, was he supposed to gather information if he was given only miserable scraps of facts?!

He sat down in the West Gate Park looking around carefully. It was uncharacteristically silent and empty, but that was probably because the Blues and Yellows were licking their wounds in their safe places. What safe place did he have? Maybe he should have asked the Black Rider for a hideout after all. He'd have a peaceful night to rest and she would surely be able to stand to the guys if they showed up. Then they'd get him as soon as he left her side, his mind mocked him. Oh for fuck's sake, he was not going to cower in anyone's shadow! He was done with that, even if his current job was far beyond his skills and nerves. After all, he had probably no place to hide now, there was no difference where he went or stayed.

He got up from the bench and walked seemingly casually to his flat. Opening his doors he listened to the quarrel upstairs, again. There was a baby crying somewhere as well. It would take time before he'd fall asleep, he thought with a sigh. And he should probably call Izaya before he did that and tell him his new findings and pull the information he needed out of the guy. Damn that asshole.

Kida went inside and locked the doors. He stretched as he walked and gazed briefly at the window.

He froze on the spot, horrified, when he noticed the reflection in the glass.

He had no time to act. Next thing he knew there was a strong arm, firmly wrapping around his shoulders from the back and there was something wet pressed against his mouth and nose. He tried to push the hand away, holding his breath, be he didn't have enough space to move. He tried the hit the man behind him with his elbow but to no avail. He shook his head to the sides but the only effect was that he was pressed more tightly to the person behind him. His lungs clenched for air and he couldn't prolong it anymore. He took a small breath but that was enough. He felt the sweet scent that made him dizzy and his muscles became limp in a matter of seconds. He felt the hold getting tighter and then it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Cliffhanger no 2! ^^


	7. Of darkness and fear

****Ch.007 – Of darkness and fear****

Kida had the impression he was swimming deep under water. His hazy head felt like it was swaying on the waves and there was the strange pressure all around it. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, just a bit distracting. What should he be focused on anyway?

His mind provided him with the images from the moment right before he passed out. His eyes snapped open to the impenetrable darkness around him. He blinked a few times and saw deeper and lighter shades of gray like in an extremely poorly lit room, in the middle of a night. He moved his head a bit and, with a jolt, he realized he was gagged with a piece of fabric. Out of reflex he wanted to free himself but then he felt he was bound as well. He tried moving any of his limbs but it seemed they were all tied together behind his back. He could feel the tight pull on his wrists and ankles however he moved. He was completely immobilized.

In that moment he felt the panic rise in his chest. His heart raced, his breathing hitched and he felt the cold sweat run down his back. In a mater of seconds he was hyperventilating and every sharp breath he took was a piercing pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as dark dots from the lack of oxygen started obscuring his vision. His mind started going hazy all over again.

Stop this! He screamed at himself in his mind. Pull yourself back together, for fuck's sake, you're still alive!

After what felt like eternity of dancing black dots and ringing in the ears, Masaomi made his breathing slow and calm down. He was shivering, as much as the restraints let him, from exhaustion and sudden coldness. He would give anything to be able to wipe away the tears of frustration and pain that trailed down his face. He would give anything to not be where he was.

He twitched when the heard some sounds, footsteps some way away. They were nearing slowly and his heartbeat evened with their heavy thuds. Where the hell was he?

There was a creak of doors opening behind him and, on the reflex, he held his breath and closed his eyes. There were two of them, entering the room. One made his way all around him and, probably, squatted down in front of him, while the other stopped behind him. Soon, he felt himself being lifted to the kneeling position and then he opened his eyes and looked up.

He blinked a few times surprised when he finally, fully saw the guy's face in the dim light that he brought with him. He probably expected some cold-bloodied serial killer face and what he saw was the complete opposite. The man squatted in front of him had his head tilted curiously to the side, propped against his hand. His hair was an unruly mess of fire and his only visible eye sparkled mischievously with excitement. The other eye was hidden away under the eye patch and Kida couldn't stop wandering briefly what might have happened to it. But his attention snapped to the small smirk twisting the guy's lips as he watched him closely as well. He swallowed hard under the studious gaze but managed not to shiver. There was something in that guy that just did not feel right.

'I'm going to take off the gag so please don't scream. No one will hear you anyway,' the redhead said in a pleasant voice that contrasted with the meaning of words greatly.

He leaned forward and Kida made to back away from him but he could not move a bit. And before he got over with the fact, the gag was gently untied and taken down. He licked his dry lips and stared incredulously as the man returned to his position looking very satisfied with himself. What was he playing at? What did he plan to do with him? He could have just questioned him at his place and slaughter him like he did when he was done, but no, he kidnapped him. Many explanations to that popped up in his head, each of them more ridiculous than the other. None even slightly acceptable.

'What's your name?' the man asked and Masaomi replied before he could bite his tongue, caught off guard and too startled by the whole situation.

'Well then, Kida, you caught our attention,' the man started conversantly. 'You showed up barely two days after we did and you were sniffing around the same places we did. And let me tell you, I don't believe in coincidence,' he paused waiting for reaction but Kida only pursed his lips not willing to let anything more spill out. The redhead continued, seemingly unaffected by his silence.

'We wanted to get rid of you last time we met because you were too much of a threat but our plans were shattered unexpectedly by a mysterious black rider,' he stated with a wider grin that somehow made Kida shiver. 'Thus we decided to use you instead,' he stated and gazed into Masaomi's widening eyes. Wait, what? Damn it, he knew nothing of what they wanted so how could he help them! If he even wanted to, that is. If he had a choice.

'For someone who came to this city barely few days ago you know a lot about it,' the redhead said in a light tone that had a heavy reverberation of meaning. 'I take it it's either not your first time with Ikebukuro's underground or you have a really good informant. Or both,' he almost whispered and Kida felt the panic rising. How would they know? They could not know! No one could have told them because no one has seen him here. And the damn Orihara would not contact them. Right? Right?! His heart was racing with suddenly overwhelming fear and frantic thoughts on finding a way out of the situation.

His mind stopped abruptly when the redhead laughed out shortly and cheerfully. He reminded him too much of Izaya like that and he did not like it at all.

'Gotcha!' he exclaimed delighted, looking back at him with sparkling eyes. 'The panicked look you gave me just now proved all my suspicions right!' he chirped happily and Kida felt the anger filling him up now, anger at himself and his stupidity. Of course, they did not know. They only suspected and his own thoughtlessness worked perfectly well for them. Damn the freaking asshole for throwing him into the situation he was not good for! Or maybe that was exactly his aim? He cursed under his breath and turned away from the redhead. He was almost shaking with the rage he felt at the moment. He was being played hard from the very beginning and with the purpose of failing, wasn't he? After all, the fucking bastard always did that. Always! Pulling his legs with the sweetest words of idle threats. And now he pushed him right into the most dangerous people that showed up in Ikebukuro so far. He'd get his information anyway, should Kida end up dead or alive. Damn it! Damn this all to hell!

Kida stiffened when he felt someone grab his chin and pull it strangely gently. And then he looked into the green eye, dangerously close and filled with the fearful fire that had no warmth. In that moment, he realized just how dangerous the pleasantly looking guy could be and how bad was his situation right now.

'Now tell me, Kida, where is that informant of yours?' he asked in a whisper that carried a sliver of threat. He let go of his chin but pinned him to the spot with his one-eyed gaze.

'He's not here, or even close,' he replied quietly, glad his voice did not quiver. 'He can't get near here for some reason and stays away. Last time I saw him it was at Ishikawa seaside.'

'What was his name again?'

'Orihara Izaya,' he said but still wondered if the redhead knew it beforehand or not. Well, anyway, if this meant they will go hunt the asshole down then good for him. The world would be a better place without him. He watched how the man sat down casually with his legs crossed, his sole eye fixed on him, shining with curiosity.

'He's the one that sent you here?' Kida only nodded to that. 'Why?' He turned away from the redhead. He couldn't tell them the truth. Could he come up with a convincing lie now that he faced them in such a pitiful position?

He stiffened when he felt the coldness of metal on the side of his neck and under his chin. It pushed his head lightly and, without any hesitation, he turned back to the redhead, smirking knowingly. He swallowed thickly and hissed when the sharp blade grazed his skin ever so slightly when it was moved away. And after the question was repeated he replied to it obediently praying to whatever force that the two would not get too mad with the answer.

Silence stretched between them painfully long and Kida couldn't turn away from the studious green gaze fixed on him. It was thoughtful and calculating and revealed just a tiny bit of worry. They didn't want to be famous, that was sure. And with the knowledge they got just now it was sure that their small adventure in Ikebukuro would not be forgotten in the mass of gang wars of the city. If the informant took so much care in finding all about them it meant he wouldn't stop on meager facts. He'd want more. And, if he lived to tell the tale, what would he tell him?

'You will tell him nothing more,' the redheads statement snapped him back to reality and he watched the man startled – he couldn't read his thoughts, right? 'Because I take it you did tell him about our meetings.'

'Only the first one. I didn't have the chance to tell about the other,' he admitted with a small shrug, limited by the restraints.

'Good. Very good. Think up a story to cover for it,' he said and Kida watched him with a frown. What was he planning? 'I'll cut straight to business. You know your way around the city and I bet you know people. You knew of the gang place and about special hideouts – a knowledge that not even the best informant would have. We need an inside man like you to get our thing done fast. And you will help us,' he finished in a tone that said he would not tolerate disobedience. Kida wanted to say something but no words left his mouth as he was too shocked to build a coherent sentence.

'Tell me, does a name Kuronuma ring a bell?' the redhead asked and it took all of Kida's self-control not to react in any way to that. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell them what he knew or suspected because it'd lead them straight to Mikado! And Mikado had nothing to do with that, right?

'You know, we do have very persuasive ways to make you talk,' the man started again, very seriously, and there was a faint metal glitch somewhere behind him. 'Either you cooperate or we make you. And how it ends depends very closely on how you act.'

'I've heard the name,' Kida almost whispered resigned. 'Kuronuma Aoba, but I never met the guy – he showed up after I left Ikebukuro,' he confessed with a sigh.

'They say he's part of the Blue Squares gang, but, you've heard that, no? Anyway, you will use your connections and skills and find the guy. We will do the rest, got it?'

'But I'm here undercover! Anonymous!' he protested not really knowing how he got the courage to do so. Or rather, the stupidity to stand up to the guy, he thought looking at the curious gleam in the green eye. It spelled danger.

'Then find a way to do it without being noticed,' he said as if it was obvious and made to stand up. 'We'll be watching you,' he finished and walked away.

'No! Wait –' he started but was cut off by a strong kick in his guts and made him double up with a pain-filled gasp. And before he could pick himself up, a heavy blow landed on his head and the dark dots danced again in front of his eyes and the darkness took him once again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Stepping away, Kanda watched the limp body slide to the floor with a faint thud. He watched how Lavi kneeled next to it and undid his professional knots, folded his rope and tucked it away for later use. He watched how, free of restraints, the body rolled into a, probably, comfortable positing and stilled on the ground looking as peaceful as it was not.

'You plan to leave him here just like that?' he asked after his companion was done and looked ready to leave. The redhead gazed at him curiously.

'Are you concerned with his safety?' he answered with a question that sounded almost mocking and Yuu scoffed angrily.

'As if,' he spat and turned around. 'I just thought that if he is so useful we shouldn't leave him here with a chance of being found and beaten up before we could use him,' he explained irritated and made his way for the doors.

'Now that's cute, Yuu, you are concerned,' the idiot rabbit chirped away ignoring the heated glare, as he always did.

'Yes I am, I'm concerned with Alma's wellbeing,' he retorted and, in silence that followed the statement, they made their way downstairs. They would, of course, keep watch over the guy to make sure he does nothing stupid and endangering to their business. They were not trusting enough to believe everything would be just as they told the guy to be. They were aware that not everything would work as they wished it to. It was pretty much obvious that this Orihara guy had some real control over the boy, probably blackmailing him somehow to do his biddings. Oh they knew all too well about stuff like that to be able to recognize the corresponding behavior of a marionette. The boy seemed as much afraid of them as he was of deceiving the informant. It would be convenient if their direct threat was stronger then the one posed by the far away master puppeteer, but they couldn't bet on it.

They went to the building on the other side of the road and to wait for the events to unfold.

'You know, I'd like to meet that Izaya once and thank him for making our job easier by sending this guy here,' Lavi started out of the blue when they took their observing positions. Kanda look at him with a frown not really trying to come up with what the redhead was getting at. You never knew with the idiot and his ideas often were twisted beyond comprehension. And so he waited for the other to continue, as he surely would.

'You should have seen the turmoil of emotions when I mentioned the name, it was delightful!' he continued with a Cheshire cat grin. 'There was so much anger that it almost completely covered the initial surprise and final doubts. The rage that overruled the threat the guy must have made to make the kid do his biddings. Our own little threat was just a drop to fill the cup and let it spill all over the floor. It was the reason he needed to destroy the informant's plans.'

'You think he won't tell a thing to that Orihara?' Kanda asked doubtfully.

'No, it'd be too good. He will give a good lie to stay in the game and not endanger the core of the threat. I wander what it could be? Do you think Kida would tell us?' he asked and gazed at his companion carefully.

'As if,' he said with a snort. 'You and your wicked fascination for tormented souls.' He shook his head resigned as the other grinned widely.

'That's why I stick with Yuu,' he chirped away happily and received a glare in reply.

'Whatever, idiot,' Kanda growled and wondered yet again just how much Lavi knew. It was such a pain sometimes to work with the damn archivists or informants, he thought with a mental frown, while on the outside he took the most indifferent face of an assassin and security guy he was.


	8. Of doubts and lies

****Ch.008 – Of doubts and lies****

Waking up was yet another unpleasant experience for Kida in the past few days. His head hurt to the point of feeling slightly nauseous and moving up did not help his condition. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the dark surroundings with a certain numbness that the state of his head caused. The hell was he -

His thought cut off short when he remembered the last moments before he passed out. Again. He moved around swiftly but then regretted it right away as his head and stomach protested strongly. However, the fact was he could move - his arms and legs were free, if only bruised from the restraints, muscles stiff from their previous, uncomfortable position.

He tried getting up but the world swayed and he fell back down from his shaking legs. And damn it, his belly hurt as well from the freaking kick he received for nothing!

His eyes snapped wide open as he realized one more important thing - he was supposed to help the two that kidnapped him in finding their companion. How the hell was he supposed to do that if he was not to get in contact with anyone?

Cursing the situation he got himself into, Kida tried getting up again. This time, he used a wall for support and it worked well. He stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm his head and stomach, and then he moved on, keeping to the wall. He walked slowly down the stairs and four levels later he finally reached the ground and went out to the street.

He did not recognize the surroundings. It was some suburb area with low blocks of flats that he has never seen in his life. The whole neighborhood gave the impression of being rather forgotten and slowly falling into decay. It smelled a bit like the warehouses and so Kida decided it must have been somewhere close. He followed slowly the street into the direction he thought was more likely the way there.

Taking one careful step after another Kida considered his new situation. The two didn't look like they were letting him choose so there was no other option than to help them. Or at least try. Would they even realize if he just pretended to be doing something but in fact just trying to pull through without being more scarred? Damn, they probably would. The redhead looked like he would see through any lies, even with only one eye. And the other, well, he would probably hack away anything that he thought to be an obstacle. No choice really. But where could he start? He knew nothing anymore of the people in power at the moment and getting to them would be a clear suicide. And he was not willing to die just yet. Not after he managed to somehow escape death three times in a row. Without much of his input, but still.

He turned the corner and looked around. He sighted when there was nothing familiar and then moved in the direction of, what he assumed, was the dawn over the well lit city.

There was this one name that floated all around his thought. It was the only trace he had but he had no idea how to follow it. He could never get near the Blue Squares without being beaten up or recognized. And then beaten up. Damn it. He had no problem spying on the Yellow Scarves as he knew his way around perfectly but that was it with the gangs.

Well, there was one way to get down to it, he thought with a mental wince. Would he dare to go to –

He collided with someone turning the corner of the street. Head first. His world swayed dangerously and his stomach cringed. He covered his mouth with his hand in a reflex and felt his back collide with a wall as he lost his balance.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' came a rushed girl's voice somewhere to his side. 'Are you alright?' she asked slightly concerned and only after a moment the sounds reached Kida. His eyes widened as he was stubbornly staring into the ground. Not looking up he nodded but immediately regretted the movement. His stomach turned upside down but still he managed not to vomit. He pressed his other, cold, hand against his forehead and, breathing slowly, tried to calm down.

'Hey, are you sure you're okay?' she asked now really concerned.

'Erika, what's the matter?' came another familiar voice and Masaomi tried to pull himself back together. He straightened up and, keeping his head down, he started walking away willing his legs to not shake as they did.

He hissed in pain and pulled away rapidly when he was suddenly grabbed by the sore wrist. He turned around too rapidly to his tastes but was immediately steadied by the hands that grabbed him by the shoulders. He couldn't help looking straight into Erika Karisawa's face, his lips pursed in resignation and anger. He watched the dark eyes widen with disbelief as they took in the view.

'No shit,' she breathed out finally. 'It's Kida,' she said a bit louder and he saw, with the corner of his eyes, Walker Yumasaki coming up to them, suddenly more interested.

'For real? I thought you were far away,' he asked curiously. 'What's with the looks anyway? You don't look as cool as you used to with your hair bleached,' he added with a smile that Kida mimicked.

'Got tired of being the cool one,' he replied forcing a casual tone but somehow failing, if the two frowns were any indication. Without a warning, Karisawa grabbed his wrist again and pulled him strongly behind her, all but ignoring his angry hiss that it hurt. They turned the corned and, to Kida's horror, they came up to the van parked there. He tried to get away from the hold but his muscles still did not work well enough. And so, all too fast, he was basically shoved into the back space of the car, the doors closing behind the three of them.

'Karisawa, what the –' a voice inside started but stopped abruptly when its owner saw Masaomi. 'What are you doing here?' he asked both surprised and a tiny bit suspicious. Kida sighted resigned, knowing that there was no getting out of the talk now. The problem was: how much he could tell them?

'I was going back to my place,' he started off seemingly lightly as they sat down. He was buying his time to think up a good story to feed them. He couldn't really tell them the truth. If anything, to not let them mix into the mess. He didn't want to be forced to go against them.

'Back from where? Correct me if I'm wrong but you don't look all that lively,' Kadota took over the interrogation and Masaomi knew his time was up.

'Some guys wanted to beat me up and were on a good way to finish me off when the Black Rider showed up and took them on,' he said deciding that half truth was better then a complete lie. If they were to confront the woman she would admit his story right, with no details to compare. And he was almost sure they were close to the warehouses.

'What guys?' Kyohei asked sounding more and more suspicious and worried. 'A gang?'

'No, they had no colour. But they didn't fit to Dollars either. Unless something changed since I left,' he said letting doubt sound in his voice. They would connect the dots correctly. He let himself hope for their understanding -

'Togusa, drive!' Erika exclaimed suddenly, stopping the interrogation. All four looked at her with frowns. 'Don't look at me like that! If it's the guys I think of, the Black Rider will not stop them. Drive! They will follow!' Togusa glanced into the side mirror and cursed under his breath, starting the engine quickly.

'No, no, no, don't! My head is not good for your driving -' Kida started frantically knowing the crazy driving would not do any good to his concussion. However, his complaints were cut when Karisawa pulled him close and pressed his slightly swaying head against her chest. She held it firmly, with her other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders and, once again, she urged the driver to move on. Next moment they all were holding dearly for their lives in the speeding van. Masaomi wanted to protest yet again but he was shut by the girl showering him with all the excitement of his current position and all the great stories he could build on that. Yumasaki stayed strangely silent during her babbling and Kida suspected he has just made a quiet enemy out of him, involuntarily and against his will. He would gladly not be in the tight hug right now but he knew that it was the only thing keeping his head from being crashed against the walls and sending him unconscious or worse.

'The guys you escaped from, was it the first time you met them?' Erika asked only slightly louder then the roaring of the engine but loud enough to get everybody's attention.

'Why are you asking?' Kida replied with a question trying to figure out what she was getting at and if he could possibly evade truth.

'You're the one the Dollars were ordered to look for,' she stated more than asked, her voice unusually serious. 'You escaped them the second time today.' He stiffened against his will hearing the surprisingly right assumption. And he was sure she felt it, being so close, so there was no point denying it - he admitted the truth, actually grateful he didn't have to look at the others' faces. What would he see there? Would they turn him in to whoever gave the order or would they let it slide and leave him be? They may have been quite close to be called friends but they always had their own reasons to act however they saw fit at the moment. One never knew what path they'd choose. Would he be able to convince them to let him go?

'How did you know?' Yumasaki voiced the question they all had in mind. Erika giggled a bit and they replied in her usual cheerful voice.

'It's all thanks to you, Walker,' she chirped away. 'When you said that Kida's new look is plain and un-cool I thought that, indeed, he looked painfully uncharacteristic and ordinary. And when he mentioned the guys chasing him I remembered the forum thread and connected the dots. Sometimes my own mind surprises me but I guess it would be just so manga-like that it's simply perfect! Chased by the bad guys and escaping them over and over again with the help of accidently met well-wishers! We're like a good story now!' Kida smirked at that - trust Erika to kill the serious mood at any time. But somehow, it helped him relax a bit. That, however, resulted in him finally realizing the position he was in. He felt his face burn in embarrassment and he willed his mind to stop working just this once.

Sometime afterwards the car slowed down and drove calmly for a while before stopping completely. He got free from the tight embrace almost immediately, still feeling his cheeks hot, only to look at four determined faces. Damn it, now the real questions would come, he thought and suppressed a sigh to not show his own anticipation. He would not make it easy for them.

'So why did you come to Ikebukuro anyway?' Kyohei Kadota asked in his best, dangerously calm tone and Kida pressed his lips tightly, thinking hard what he really could tell them.

'I was made to come here to do a job,' he replied praying for them not to press too much on the matter.

'By who?'

'I think you already know.'

'What's the job?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Think of your current position,' Kadota said, now sounding a bit threatening and Kida sighted to that resigned.

'Listen, guys, it's not like I asked for it and I really want to just have it done fast and go back to Saki. I'm almost done anyway so I'll be off in no time. There's no need for you to get involved.'

'How many more will be killed?' Kyohei asked and Masaomi raised his hands in defense.

'Hey, it's not my doing,' he huffed under false accusation. 'I'm here just for information.'

'Somehow I see the two connected,' the older was obviously not going to give up the game without some answers.

'I might, just might, be able to stop that when I obtain the information I'm supposed to get,' Kida said deciding on another half lie that the others would buy. It's not that he was overly concerned they would find out all the truth. He was worried, that if they would, they could try to stop the two demons and they would only cause more chaos and deaths. And he never wanted to see them dead or hurt. He owed them too much.

'What do you want?' Kadota broke the moment of strained silence. They all looked at him surprised. 'If the recent mess will be stopped I can bet the gangs will take it slow for a while. We're all riled up by the murders and blaming each other but I assumed none of us started it this time,' he stopped for a moment waiting for confirmation but Kida only pursed his lips, not willing to tell anything, but the guy saw through it anyway. 'Well then, I'm asking what you need to end this mess.' Masaomi looked at all of them in turns but, apart from the determined look from Kyohei, he saw only confused frowns.

'I need to know where Kuronuma Aoba has his base and how many people he leads,' he said and held his breath for any reaction.

'Now that's a precise question,' Yumasaki pointed out in a voice that was not entirely neutral and Masaomi sighted at that.

'I don't know the guy, he showed up after I left, so I don't even know how he looks like. And I need to get to him directly,' he tried easing the suffocating mood. 'I need to ask him some questions.'

'Ryūgamine is quite close to him,' Kadota reminded him and Kida glared it him for that.

'I know but I can't just go ask Mikado those questions. I bet he knows nothing of the whole deal I'm investigating and he'd only alert Kuronuma of my presence,' he explained in a forcefully calm voice. 'And I don't want to drag him into that,' he added to himself realizing too late he spoke the words out loud. He basically felt the others watching him intently after the statement left his mouth. He looked away, crossing his arms, angry at himself for giving them a reason to think he was worried about the whole situation, thought it dangerous in any way. Hell, they would never think it was something nice and easy after they saw him that day. Suddenly, his wrists and ankles were itching and he had to use all his will not to scratch the bruises.

'I don't know much about Kuronuma myself but I know someone that knows the group and doesn't stick to them anymore,' Kadota said and Kida turned to him immediately. His enthusiasm cooled down, however, when he saw the others look away a bit angrily. He wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. They all knew that someone and didn't want to put them in danger but, on the other hand, they did not want to stand up to Kyohei. Could he make them give him the name no matter what? Should he rather stop them to not be responsible for whatever might happen to that person?

'I will give you the name but you are to make sure no harm will come out of this,' Kadota said, this time threatening him openly. 'If I hear that anything happened I will hunt you down myself, wherever you go, understood?'

'Are you sure I will get the information I want?' Kida asked building even more tension.

'You will.'

'Then I promise no harm will come,' he said biting his tongue on "from me" that he wanted to add, but let it slide in the last moment. He knew that would sound pretty bad and he needed no more problems for the day. Later he would have to think what to do about it.

Kida watched Kyohei as he wrote something down on a piece of paper and then handed it over to him. He read through the lines a few times to remember it well and gave the paper back, just to have it snatched by Yumasaki and burned to dust. Now that was the real threat and he would sure take it seriously, he thought with a mental shiver, knowing what the guy was really capable of.

'We will drop you off by Animate,' Togusa said and started the engine.

The short trip stretched painfully in time due to the suffocating silence that even Erika was not trying to break. Kida felt like the rudest intruder and was on the verge of declining the offer to meet their friend. But what good would come out of it? The only effect would be that the two demons would continue their research, killing more and more people, counting him in. No good indeed. He had to move on with the plan and just make sure, as much as he could, to keep people away from more harm than absolutely unavoidable.

Reaching the centre he bid the others goodbye and made his way towards his flat. It was morning already and he wondered how come the night passed so fast. How come it was only one night with everything that had happened?

Entering his place he checked every little corner, even though there were not many, for any possible intruders and, when he was absolutely sure he was completely alone, he lied down onto his bed. Slowly, to not shake his head too much. His eyes closed almost immediately and he felt the sleep overpowering him instantly. Damn, he was tired. He could think after he rested a bit, no? He needed the sleep oh so much. He breathed deeply in and out and off he was to the Morpheus' arms.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

[(^o^)] : Is there anybody out there? Knock, knock!

[(-.-)] : Oh, hello. You're up early!

[(^o^)] : Yeah, I can't sleep...

[(-.-)] : I've been playing the whole night and now I'm planning to lie down for a bit. But guess what! I have news!

[(^o^)] : Oh?

[(-.-)] : I was making myself coffee looking out of the window when I saw him!

[(^o^)] : Saw who? Oh give up the suspense!

[(-.-)] : The colourlessly uncharacteristic guy! He was walking down my street at dawn, looking ready to fall from his legs.

[(^o^)] : No way! Did you chase after him?

[(-.-)] : Nah, my brain was working really slow and before I realized it he was gone. Damn! That would be so great to get that guy!

[(O.o)] : I wonder who he is really.

[(^o^)] : Oh, you're also up already?

[(O.o)] : Yes, off to work. I'll have my ears and eyes open though! Have a nice day!

[(^o^)] : You too!

[(-.-)] : I'm off to sleep! Watch out for the guy!

[(^o^)] : I will! Bye!


	9. Follow and lead

****Ch.009 – Follow and lead****

There was a piercing, constant noise disturbing his sleep. He tried blocking it with his pillow but it did not work, damn it. He cursed out loud and fumbled out of the covers and started searching for the source of the noise and only then he realized it was actually his phone ringing.

He pulled his clothes, discarded somewhere along the way to the bed, closer to himself and went through all the pockets getting more and more irritated with the ringing. When he finally found the damn leash he saw an unknown number calling. He was pretty sure who it was and so he picked it up with a harsh and angry "What?" There was a chuckle on the other side that sounded vaguely familiar but not quite. It was not what he expected.

'Is that how people of Ikebukuro answer to strangers?' came a pleasant and a bit melodic question and Kida immediately felt the shiver and cold sweat coming. How come- How did they- he couldn't even think coherently in the state of shock and possibly fear.

'Oh the silence is delightful,' the man said cheerfully and Masaomi could clearly imagine the sole green eye sparking with excitement. 'Before you ask, we took the liberty of getting your number when you were our guest last night. Just in case we needed it and, see, we were right to do that!'

'What do you want?' he asked through clenched teeth not sure if he was more angry or afraid. Damn it! Another mental harasser that could call him! Let he be gone soon!

'It's getting late and it's time to do some work,' the man said, suddenly completely serious. 'I assume you got some information from the guys that snatched you from our sight this morning so maybe you should move on with it.' Kida, panicked, looked at the clock but then sighted with relief - he still had two hours till the arranged meeting.

Did they see the van and the guys clearly? He thought suddenly alarmed. No, they would do nothing. The four never saw them so they were safe, right?

'Whatever,' he huffed, covering up for his worry. 'Do you plan to tail along behind me?' There was a chuckle again.

'We'll keep an eye on you from the shadows,' the man said in a low and creepy tone and hung up.

Kida flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to think.

If the information he'd get would be enough to track down Kuronuma group he'd probably have to act that night and the two demons would follow. They'd probably never wait for him to check anything completely but just step in right away. He'd have to be ready for the fight that night and, if he believed the stories true, his opponents might be hard to fight. Then again, the deadly katana would be behind him, or in front of him, so he should not have to worry. Or rather, worry if the Blue Squares end up dead or just gravely wounded. None of the options were satisfying for him, even if he couldn't care less about the gang, but still he'd opt for lesser harm. And he'd hope for Mikado to not be with them on that very occasion.

He groaned frustrated and decided he'd better get up and ready for another long night. He called Izaya and made it through his taunting without anything more than an angry hiss. He refused to call Saki and only, after a long internal battle, decided on a message. "_I'm fine, see you soon"_ sounded perfect so he sent it, receiving "_Me too, see you"_ in reply. The obvious understatement made his chest ache for a brief moment but then he discarded the feeling as unnecessarily distracting. He would be back to Saki in no time and there was absolutely no need to get her involved in any, even minimal way. The fact that Orihara was probably somewhere near her was an inconvenience enough to bother him.

Stop it, he scolded himself mentally, you need to stay focused. He took a few deep breaths to calm down.

He went out earlier than was needed to grab something to eat. He was starving after the previous night and he felt he'd need a lot of energy soon. He walked around the centre a bit, not able to shake off the feeling of being observed. Damn them, he thought with a mix of anger and fear, the first gradually overpowering the other.

When the right time came he went to the club where he was supposed to go and he stopped, rooted to the spot. It was pink. Pink, black and glittery and it was a... well, it looked like a strip club. A very tolerant strip club. Damn it, Kadota did it on purpose! But then, why was he even let in anyway? He surely didn't look old enough to be allowed to such kind of places! And, goddammit, what should he do now?

He moved cautiously through the place, trying not to think that he was just framed into going to such a club and in reality there was no informant. He would never live through the taunting if anyone ever found out! Never!

He looked around using all his will to look indifferent while on the inside be was burning with embarrassment and anxiety. He was so unprepared for a place like that and the colourful crowd, both overwhelming. And the staff... well, he tried to ignore the not really dressed waitresses and waiters and dancers and walk through with a calm and composed face.

'Hello painfully uncharacteristic boy,' came a whisper right next to his ear and he jumped away, startled, and turned around. But before he could do anything else he was grabbed by the wrist tightly and pulled through the crowd. He tried to protest to the treatment but his distress made him unable to focus enough to react properly. If he was not walking so fast he'd probably be shaking all over his body.

They passed through a few curtains and the people around disappeared completely. Only then he could see clearly that the person dragging him along was a rather petite girl with very long black hair and very little clothes. But enough to just cover the most important parts, he noticed and swallowed thickly.

They passed yet another curtain and there Kida saw a mountain of pillows. Before he could process the information he was, not so delicately, shoved onto it backwards and as soon as he landed the girl sat across his lap. He was about to protest violently against everything but then he noticed she was handing an envelope to him. He closed his already opened mouth and took the item.

'Are you -' he started barely louder then a whisper, surprised that his voice was hoarse, but the girl held her hand up to silence him.

'No names,' she said seriously and smiled sweetly right away. 'Whatever name you were told it was not the real one so it doesn't matter anyway,' she explained and moved to sit next to him.

At first, she seemed to be rather young but when he looked closely at her he thought she might be even twenty five. She was pretty and Kida wandered briefly if she has worked there or frequented the place or if she just came here this one time. Wait, she knew exactly where to go! He turned away, feeling his cheeks burn. It's not that he was a shy person, quite the contrary actually, and he always was very open to girls. But that was such a strange situation to sit next to... to a girl like her. Oh damn it! Stop this right now, he scolded himself.

He opened the envelope and read quickly through the information there, taking care to remember everything. And then he noticed there was one more piece of paper inside. He let it fall out onto his hand and saw it was a small photo of a pleasantly smiling guy. Kuronuma Aoba, he though looking at the sparkling eyes, you look as painfully uncharacteristic as I do right now. As soon as the words passed his mind he clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath. Why did he feel so similar when he looked at him?

He got up feeling inexplicably angry.

'I'm done,' he said crumpling the envelope into a ball. The girl also got up and she looked at him for a moment in silence. She took out a lighter from her pocket, took the papers from his hand and set them on fire. He watched as it turned to dust, falling to the floor.

He almost twitched when he felt a cool hand on his cheek and he was gently pushed to look the girl in the eyes.

'If you ever pass by, come here and ask for Hoshi,' she said smiling slightly and he blinked at her surprised. Did she just offer her services to him? Her smile widened at his, probably, stupid face and she turned away. 'Come, I'll lead you to customer's exit,' she said and moved on. He followed her absentmindedly repeating in his head all over again one sentence: "you have Saki".

The exit opened onto a brightly lit alley and Kida went out without a glance back. It was ridiculous, but somehow he wanted to forget the girl and everything about her, as if afraid that someone would read his mind and go after her. That was stupid, no? There was no such thing as reading minds.

There were no headless riders, his mind provided and he winced irritated. One unnatural phenomenon was enough for him. There was also Anri, he remembered. Ok, two was enough. Oh damn it! He had no use for thoughts like that! He had to focus now and set his mind on the right track.

The address he got was vaguely familiar to him. He was sure he's never been around the place but he heard a lot about the neighborhood. There was supposed to be quite a lot of deserted or unfinished small blocks of flats. These were the outskirts of the city that were to become a housing district but there were not enough people to move in. Now, the flats there were really cheap and unattractive - perfect for students or gangs.

The evening had already turned into night when he finally got to the place and it seemed practically empty. It was sufficiently lit but looking at a street one could see a number of lamps not working. There was an eerie feeling to the surroundings and Kida feared to make too much noise as he walked on towards his destination. All the way he paid close attention to every smallest sound or shadow that he could notice, but he seemed to be absolutely alone.

He reached the given address in no time and soon he was looking at an unfinished building that even lacked windows. There were no lights visible but he could see from his hideout, on the other side of the street, shadows moving inside. Quite a few of them.

He felt a shiver run down his back as a feeling of a presence invaded his mind. He turned around sharply, his knife ready. There, a few steps away from him, a guy was standing, a crowbar in his hands, blue hat on his head. He looked determined. And he attacked without a word.

Kida ducked under the falling crowbar and grabbed it, hissing in pain from the blow but not letting go. The guy stared at him with wide eyes and that moment of his hesitation was enough. Masaomi hit him to the stomach with all his strength and pushed him against the wall. The guy slid down, breathing heavily. He walked up to the gangster and kneeled in front of him, pressing a blade against his throat.

'What was that for?' he hissed a question as quietly as he could. The guy just smirked and said nothing. Kida pressed the blade further, hoping against all reason that the guy would talk fast.

'Do you work for Kuronuma?' he asked and there was a flash or worry in the other's eyes. And then he moved.

He was fast, Masaomi had to admit, as he barely managed to cover his face to not have it slashed with a knife. His reflex, however, ended up with his arm being quite badly hurt and he fell backwards in the attempt to get away from another attack. The guy moved to get up but then there was a sharp swish of air and he froze with the look of downright shock on his face. And then his head fell from his body.

Kida stared at it wide-eyed, too shocked to utter a single sound. He watched as the head rolled away and as the body fell down lifeless after a few seconds of staying up. He moved away fast, with an involuntary whimper, only when he saw the pool of blood nearing him.

And then he saw the shadow that stood behind the body. He got up from the ground, using the wall for support, and watched how the shadow swayed and there was a piercing grating of metal against metal and the shadow took a step forward.

The dim light fell onto the figure and it revealed a tall man with extremely delicate features, black bangs framing his indifferent face. As he moved, Kida saw he had long hair tied up like a samurai. He looked extremely dangerous in his black, leather clothes. The sword master stared at him despicably.

'You should learn to act even faster,' came a pleasant whisper somewhere to his right making him jump out of his skin. He turned sharply only to look straight into the green, mischievous eye.

'The hell was that?' Kida asked not really embarrassed with the unusually high pitch of his voice. The redhead grinned.

'We've saved you, you should be grateful,' he said and then turned serious instantly. 'The Kuronuma guy is in there?' he asked pointing at the right building and Masaomi nodded.

'There is an entrance on the right side of the building, looking from here, and the stairs lead right to the space where the gang is at the moment,' he said calming down gradually and watching the other's calculating gaze. 'So what's the plan?' The redhead turned to him with a smirk and said words he really did not want to hear.

Kida was still cursing pretty badly in his head as he made his quiet and inconspicuous way towards the building. How on earth did he let the two demons make him do what he was about to in a moment? Oh right, facing the blade he had no other choice than to agree to the damn insane plan! He really, honestly started wandering if he would live to tell the tale. Of course, he would do everything to succeed but there always was the margin of error in their perfect plan. The redhead's perfect plan. Oh for fuck's sake! He'd never forgive Izaya for throwing him into that mess!

He went up the stairs almost inaudibly, holding the crowbar tightly for support and courage. His breath was coming in shallow intakes but he made sure that they were regular and not too fast. He could do it. He would do it.

He stepped onto the dimly lit first floor and immediately received all the attention of the people gathered there – six guys in varying ages. He looked from one to another daringly and took a few more steps forward, holding the crowbar in such a way that everyone would see it. Slowly, he raised his hand up and pulled the hood he was wearing down. With another move he pulled down the black scarf what was covering his mouth and nose to block the sound of breathing. His gaze stopped on the very person he was looking for and he raised the crowbar straight at him.

'Kuronuma Aoba,' he said glad that his voice didn't tremble and saw the guy smirk at him mockingly. 'I came here for you,' he said and saw the five other guys stir impatiently behind their leader.

'Nice to finally meet you, plainly colourless,' Kuronuma said lightly and Kida narrowed his eyes at him. He was with the Dollars as well, he thought and then his eyes widened as the sudden realization kicked in. Did they suspect something?

As in slow motion, Kida watched how Aoba gave a sign to attack and how the other five moved instantly. The leader stayed behind, hands in his pockets, curious smirk on his face. Masaomi knew he hated the guy even if they only met now. He hated him and wanted him dead, he thought and gripped the crowbar tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The beginning of the end! ^^

Thanks for reviews, favs and follows!


	10. The weight of coincidence

****Ch.010 – The weight of coincidence****

Kida watched as the five men approached him at a certain speed. He gripped his crowbar tighter and raised it up, ready to swing it at the right moment. He moved one of his legs a bit to the back for a better starting position and lowered his shoulders, ready to jump. Just one more breath and he would be ready. Damn the redhead and his wicked plans, he thought and in that precise second he heard the unmistakable swish of cut air.

He jumped to the side as he was told to and he took the few fast steps that were between him and Kuronuma in a few quick heartbeats. Before the younger could realize what has happened, Masaomi was already by his side and he swung the crowbar right into his stomach, the speed and strength lifting the boy up a little. He let him fall to the ground, the shock and pain stilled on his face, eyes shining with tears instead of smugness. He landed on all four, coughing, wheezing, fighting for breath, tears of effort falling down his face. And Kida watched him from a step away, doubts still in his head despite acting like he was told.

The sudden silence made him look around and he saw the swordsman clean his sword meticulously, surrounded by fallen bodies. Were they dead? Kida though a bit numbly, his mind still processing his actions. Last time the man faced a few opponents at once he didn't kill them just harm them gravely, he remembered. Was it the same this time?

He watched how the man turned to Kuronuma and walked over to him, carefully keeping the light behind him to not be seen clearly. And soon enough, the redhead appeared by his side, walking over to them lightly. He squatted in front of the boy and waited patiently for him to gather himself back together. However, he was not given the chance for that.

The swordsman stopped behind Aoba and kneeled there, shoving him roughly to the sitting position and twisting his arms behind his back. The boy gasped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to catch a proper breath for once.

'The guards,' he gasped out with visible effort and then looked at the smirking redhead.

'All down,' the man said and the boy stared at him for a moment with wide eyes.

'It seems,' he said and winced. 'It seems I underestimated you, your strength and skills.'

'So it seems,' the redhead admitted with a smirk. 'Now tell me, where is the guy that you kidnapped?' Kuronuma snorted but then pain twisted his face and he took a few shallow breaths before looking back at the man in front of him.

'Why should I?' he replied maliciously, his eyes shining with the fire of vengeance. 'You killed my men, why should I care what you do next? I'm not gonna make it easy for you.' He hissed in pain as his arms were twisted further.

'Not all of them yet,' the redhead said lightly and looked around casually. 'I see some of them still breathing. Do you think they will tell us?'

'As if I care what you do after you kill me,' Kuronuma hissed out angrily. 'Cos I know you will kill me here. And I don't give a damn if you torture the rest of them into madness or not.' The redhead narrower his eye looking at him and there was a flash of contempt in his gaze. Kida was surprised to see it – he'd never suspect a ruthless guy like one of them to have any sense of companionship. Was he wrong? The real dark characters he ever met had no attachments to others to use them as they pleased and whenever they needed. He never suspected shades of gray between black and white.

'Is it your final answer?' the man asked with audible distaste and impassively watched how the boy grinned nastily. And when Kuronuma said "yes" he got up and his eye moved to the swordsman. Almost in the same moment the other man moved swiftly and the next thing Kida saw was a gush of red from a slit throat. With wide eyes he followed the red droplets that danced in the air and fell to the ground heavily. And through those droplets he saw a newcomer in the room, the view rooting him to the spot with terror and disbelief.

'Aoba?' Mikado whispered faintly, catching everybody's attention. The two men spun around fast, letting the dead body fall to the ground. The new boy followed it with his wide eyes, standing completely still for a long moment. But then he looked up, grim determination in his eyes, his face turning into an angry scowl. With a scream he jumped at the one nearest to him – the redhead.

Kida sprang into action almost in the same moment. He was twice closer to the newcomer than the swordsman and so it took him only a few steps to reach him and he got there first. He swung his crowbar only slightly, knowing the speed of both of them would do the work sufficiently, without doing too much harm. He gritted his teeth when he heard his friend gasp painfully but he immediately moved on, pushing him onto all fours and then pinning him to the ground firmly. Mikado tried to wriggle out for a moment but then Masaomi shifted slightly to not let him do even that. He was thinking frantically with suffocating horror what he should do now. He would not let them kill him. But was it even possible?

'Let me go!' Mikado gasped out faintly under his weight. 'Let me go, damn it!'

'Shut up,' Kida hissed and he felt the other stiffen motionless immediately. Ryūgamine turned his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the person holding him and Masaomi saw the unbelieving gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut to not show the turmoil of emotions that sure was visible there and he gritted his teeth in soundless protest against being judged wrongly. He turned his head away and let the hair cover his face from view, which, he knew, was as good as admitting his friend's suspicion true.

With a corner of his eyes he saw someone nearing them quietly and he looked up to see the swordsman there, rising his sword at him. Kida cursed under his breath and made up his mind fast.

He got up slowly and stopped between the man and Mikado. He spread his arms in a gesture of protection and glared at the swordsman, grim determination in his eyes. He didn't care what they'd do to him as long as he was able to stop them from killing his best friend.

He watched as the two demons frowned at him surprised and probably a bit irritated. Oh yes, he did not tell them everything. But that didn't matter anymore. He was supposed to lead them to Kuromuna and he did that. They never asked him what he knew more.

'He will tell you everything,' Kida said finally, his voice surprisingly calm and firm.

'What... you can't...' he heard his friend whisper but he decided to ignore it for the sake of giving all his attention to the two demons in front of him.

The sword master closed the distance between them slowly and his blade moved up, stopping beneath Kida's chin and raising it slightly. Masaomi swallowed heavily as he noticed just how exposed his neck was to the cold steel that rested against his skin.

'Are you willing to bet your life upon it?' came a low and dangerously calm whisper from the man and, for a moment, the younger watched him bewildered, realizing it was the first time he heard the guy speak to him. And immediately he decided he preferred him to stay silent as the very voice was enough to sent unpleasant chill down his back.

'Yes, I am,' he replied, his voice strained. 'Though I'm afraid I might lose this time,' he added more to himself then to anyone else, Mikado's desperate cry for Kuronuma still ringing in his ears. He did not close his eyes this time, though. He stared the death right in his black eyes.

To the side, the redhead neared them and he squatted down in front of Mikado, who managed to bring himself up to the kneeling position by then. The green curious eye gazed into the confused dark eyes.

'So tell me, mister sudden appearance, where is the guy that you kidnapped a few days ago?' the redhead started straight. Ryūgamine glanced up briefly but then turned back to the interrogator.

'I'm not sure what you're all talking about,' he replied smoothly and Kida felt the blade bite into his skin slightly. He tried to suppress the hiss of pain as the thin trail of blood fell along his neck. He knew he made some sound after all and he was sure they all hard him – he noticed his friend clench his fists on his lap.

'Are you sure that's your true answer?' the redhead continued in his pleasant but sinister voice. In the moment of stretching silence Kida couldn't hold off the gasp as the blade moved extremely slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt his body tremble from the pain and fear. He pleaded in his mind for his friend to give up on the bravado. It was no use: they would find the hostage sooner or later. And the faster they do the more chance for their mercy. Probably. He hoped so, against all reason, against the biting blade.

'Next floor, the closed room there,' Mikado whispered faintly in a strained voice. As soon as the words sounded, the blade left Kida's neck, leaving only a thin trail. He opened his eyes to the shadow that sped up the stairs and disappeared in seconds. With a sigh he fell from his shaking knees, not able to support him anymore. He was trembling all over his body from the previously contained fear and pain. He looked towards the ceiling, breathing deeply with relief.

'Kida?' he heard a whisper and turned to his friend with pursed lips and a guarded gaze. The burning suspicion and accusation in the dark eyes was like a cut from the blade and it hurt even more. But he deserved it, he thought bitterly, he deserved all the contempt he could get and he felt it was not over yet.

'What are you doing –' Ryūgamine started but he didn't let him finish.

'Don't ask, please,' he cut him off and looked away. He didn't want them to meet like that. He didn't want to drag him into the mess. He didn't want to believe Mikado was involved in the mess in any way. But his highest hopes shuttered down a few moments ago.

He got up to his feet and held his hand to his friend to help him up but his offer was rejected with a shove and a frown. He watched with deepest regret and sadness how Mikado got up himself, swaying only slightly and holding onto his stomach.

'You never said you knew someone involved in the kidnapping,' the redhead started suspiciously, breaking the suffocating silence. Kida glared at him with burning hate. It was their fault that he was standing now against for best friend.

'You never asked,' he replied and received an irritated frown. 'And I didn't know really, so there was no point bringing that up. It'd all clear up here anyway,' he added with a shrug and saw the man smirking quite evilly. He opened his mouth to say something but he was not let to do so as Mikado butted in.

'How can you work for them, Kida?' he screamed looking straight at him with reproach and taking a step back. 'Do you even know what they came here for? What the other guy was looking for here?!' Masaomi gazed at him with a confused frown. Why was he getting so worked up about it?

'It's not like I –' he started replying but a click of a gun being unlocked cut him off. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw the redhead pointing a gun at Mikado, a dangerous and warning gleam in his eye, making him freeze on the spot. The hate in his dark eyes turned to caution and fear as he looked down the barrel.

'One more move or word and it's gonna be your last,' the man said flatly to Ryūgamine and it was obvious it was not a bluff. He would go on with the threat should something happen against his will. 'Now, we will all wait calmly and patiently for my friends to come back and then we will decide how to finish this,' he added and Kida knew he would not budge even a little. He looked down to not see the betrayed and worried gleam in Mikado's eyes, to not see the cold ruthlessness in the very presence of the redhead. He gritted his teeth at his own pathetic helplessness in the situation. Up until now he hoped he would be able to keep his only friend away from the mess and it turned out he would be the cause of it. Damn it! Damn this all to hell!

Did his nemesis, Izaya Orihara plan all or any of this to happen?


End file.
